Sailor Moon: El secreto Oculto De La Luna
by Mery98
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te dijera que todo lo que creistes del milenio de plata es mentira? ¿Que el amor de Darien y Serena es una farsa? ¿Que existe otra soberana de la luna? ¿Que tokio de cristal es un reino construido por la farsa y la traición? ¿Que aún hay sailors sin despertar? La ultima batalla llego, y el verdadero reino lunar resurgira de las tinieblas junto a la llegada del caós.
1. Prologo

Esta historia va sacada de mi loca cabezita' :) No eh copiado a nadien ni eh robado ideas.

**Declaració****n:**Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi querida Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que apareceran son propiedad de mi cabeza :D

* * *

_**Prologo**_

La batalla contra Sailor Galaxia termino, la paz ha regresado a toda nuestra Vía Láctea, pero esta relativa estabilidad, no es más que un reflejo del mayor deseo de la maldad y la oscuridad.

La batalla más importante se avecina…y el decidir si continuar con el futuro que el destino nos mostró…o resurgir aquel milenio entre las sombras de mi querida luna de plata.

**Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX**

Unos ojos azules miraban maravillados aquel hermoso castillo enfrente de ella, las luces del tokio de cristal alumbraban su vestimenta y su hermosa cara.

Vestia un traje de marinero plateado con destellos azulados y en su frente en el centro de su tiara una media luna se dibujaba. Sus cabellos blancos caian en su frente y chocaban entre si gracias a la fuerza del aire.

-Tokio de cristal - Murmuro observando con sorpresa y maravilla el gran reino frente a ella, pero de pronto una gran chispa cruzo por su hermoso rostro dejando ver un toque de enojo y frustracion hacia aquel reino.

-Te sorprendes de lo que llega a pasar de un momento a otro - Hablo una voz detras de ella, una mujer de cabellera morada hasta la cintura y ojos negros miraba de la misma forma a tokio de cristal, vestia un traje de marinero con colores plateados y purpuras; de su frente se asomaba una luna llena que era adornada por una tiara en su frente.

Detras de ellas habia otra mujer de cabellera roja larga que vestia un traje color rojo vino y destellos negros, sus ojos eran de un color negro profundo y su tiara en la frente brillaba gracias al calido resplandor de la luna. Sin embargo su mirada se hallaba con melancolia y un deje de tristeza a comparacion de las otras dos.

-Debemos encontrar la puerta hacia el pasado sailor storm - Murmuro la mujer de cabellera blanca mirando de reojo a la peli-morada.

-Para eso debemos hallar a la guardiana del tiempo...-respondio storm mirandola mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus cabellos morados - Tenemos que hallar a sailor pluto pero sera dificil entrar al castillo sailor glass.

-Debemos de ser muy cuidadosas... cuando despertamos, huvo un colpaso en el tiempo y sailor pluto debio notarlo... ¡ademas la pequeña dama esta ahi! Queramos o no es la hija de la princesa - Sailor blaze ladeo la cabeza mientras su cabellera roja se sarandeaba con el viento.

**TOKIO DISTRITO DE JUUBAN**

-Serenaaa, Levantate ya son mas de las ochoo...-Grito ikuko desde la cocina.

-Ahi no Ahhhhhhhhhhh - Grito euforica la rubia saliendo entre las sabanas...-¡OH no! Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela..

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente mientras se sepillaba los dientes.

- Mamá, porque no me despertaste mas temprano...-Comento corriendo por todos lados.

-Te desperte hace mas de media hora serena pero no me prestastes ni la minima atencion..-Contesto ikuko la cual estaba viendo los anuncios de un periodico.

-No me di cuenta...-Grito serena colocandose los zapatos para salir lo mas pronto posible.

-Serenaa..

-¿Que pasa? tengo prisa..-Grito desde la puerta.

¿No te vas a llevar tu almuerzo?..-Pregunto ikuko levantandolo para que serena lo viera.

-Supongo..-Respondio con una gota en la cabeza...-¡Adiós, nos vemos después!..-Grito saliendo de su casa.

Luna y artemis se hallaban en el tejado viendo como serena corria apresuradamente para no llegar tarde.

-Apesar del tiempo serena no madura...-Menciono luna con una gota en la frente.

-Y no solo ella, mina tampoco lo ha hecho...-Contesto artemis observando como a unos pasos mas lejos de serena se encontraba mina corriendo despavorida.

-LLEGAREMOS TARDE A NUESTRO PRIMER DIA DE CLASE T.T...-Gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos rubias.

-Si darien me viera T.T..-mascullo serena.

-Valla alparecer estas niñas no cambiaran..-Mencionaron luna y artemis al unisono.

-Pero aun asi siempre han podido proteger este mundo..-Hablo el gato blanco mirando el cielo.

-Lose artemis.

**PREPARATORIA JUUBAN.**

-Serena date prisa que no llegamos..-Grito mina subiendo por las escaleras.

-¡Minaaaa! ¡No me dejes!..-Grito serena tratando de alcanzar a mina.

Mientras tanto en el salon de clase.

-¿Que es ese sonido?..-Pregunto una alunma mientras miraba rumbo al pasillo.

-Deseguro debe ser serena o mina que llegan tarde..-Dijo amy cerrando su libro y sentandose en su pupitre.

-Lo mas seguro..-Le apoyo lita.

De pronto por el pasillo se oyeron alaridos que hicieron que tanto a amy como alita le salieran varias gotas en la frente.

-¡Hey muevanse que voy pasando! !Serena apuratee!

-¡Hay no! Tire mi almuerzo T.T ¿Por que me pasa esto?

-¡Serena deja de lloriquear y vamonos! ¡Levantate que haces llorando ahi!

-No cabe duda que son ellas..-Menciono lita.

-¡Deja tu almuerzo ahi ya no sirvee! ¡Corre Serena!

De pronto la puerta se abrio de par en par dejando ver a dos rubias, una traia la cara roja del cansancio al igual que la otra que tambien traia rastros de lagrimas.

-¡Llegamos!..-Gritaron al mismo tiempo...-Lo... logramos serenaa.. Ja ja jajaja ¡Que se podia esperar de la gran mina aino! - La rubia puso sus manos en forma de jarra mientras miraba con brillo en los ojos la nada.

Todo el salon las miraba con grandes gotas en la nuca mientras veian a esas dos rubias reirse por su gran victoria de llegar a tiempo al salon.

**Fronteras del sistema solar.**

En una gran habitacion gobernada por las penumbras se hallaba una mujer alta de vestido rojo, Su cabello negro y lacio caia delicadamente en su espalda mientras orbes negros brillaban entre tanta oscuridad. Miro el centro del lugar con molestia y un toque de superioridad, sintiendose tención en el aire.

-¡¿Como es posible que aun no consiguen energia estelar suficiente ?¡..-Grito molesta.

-Lo sentimos señora..-Hablaron varias voces entre las sombras.

-Nuestra gran reina esta exigiendo una gran cantidad de energia y ustedes no hacen nada para conseguirla..-Volvio a decir tomando asiento en su gran trono negro detras de ella..- y si no pueden conseguirla en ese planeta miserable busquen otro el cual tenga lo suficiente..-Grito una vez mas.

-Reina saeki..-Hablo una voz entre las sombras..-Dejeme realizar este trabajo, mis naipes ya se instalaron en un planeta en busca de energia estelar.

-Aldora - Murmuro examinando con la mirada a la mujer.

-Señora, solo quiero su autorización para empezar lo antes posible.

-Deacuerdo, espero y no me desiluciones como los demas - La reina saeki miro con superioridad a la mujer con armadura blanca que se hallaba de rodillas frente al trono.

-Le aseguro que no sera así mi señora.

**PREPARATORIA JUUBAN.**

-Ahhhh tengo mucho sueño..-Dijo serena bostesando mientras se estiraba en su asiento.

-No puedo creer que tengas sueño serena si dormistes casi la mitad de la clase..-Hablo amy parandose tras serena junto con lita y mina.

-Chicas si les conte que vi a hotaru ayer..-Menciono lita sonriendo.

-¿Como esta ella y setsuna? ¿Como estan las chicas? ¿Le preguntastes?..-Pregunto mina interesada.

-Hotaru esta estudiando y setsuna abrio una pasteleria. Michiru sigue de gira y haruka acaba de entrar a las carreras de autos..-Respondio lita.

-Ya paso mucho tiempo que no se sabe nada de ellas..-Murmuro amy.

-Y que tal si pasamos por la pasteleria de setsuna ¿Que dicen chicas? - Mina se pego a serena mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza - Tal vez setsuna quiera regalarme unos deliciosos pasteles *O*.

**Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX**

-¿Estas segura? - Pregunto sailor storm con el seño funcido - ¿No vendras con nosotras?.

-Si voy con ustedes ¿Quien protegera a la pequeña dama?..-sailor glass sonrio de medio lado tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana - Estare bien sailor storm, ahora vallanse antes de que sea tarde.

-Sailor glass tiene razon en estos momentos ella ya se habra dado cuenta de que abrimos el portal..- Sailor blaze tomo del brazo a la peli-morada - Vamonos.

-Despues de tantos años que no nos vemos, nos volvemos a separar..-Menciono ironica storm mirando a sailor glass la cual sonrio por lo dicho.

-Anda largo de aqui..-Mascullo glass sonriendo.

-Solo promete que nos volveremos aver..-Menciono storm .

-Claro que si. Busquen a las demas...

Antes esto ultimo se abrio un gran vortice enfrente de las sailor, las cuales entraron sin pensarlo, perdiendose en el camino del tiempo.

-El precio de la libertad es alto... -Glass regreso su vista al castillo el cúal tenia activadas las alarmas de emergencia, un intruso se habia colado al castillo - Y para esomucha sangre se derramara.

**Tokio,Distrito juuban Siglo XX**

Serena camina con los brazos detras de su cuello en forma despreocupada y junto a ella luna caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ultimamente.. ¿No haz sentido un mal presentimiento? - Luna miro a serenas la cúal miro el cielo.

-¿Un mal presentimiento? Naaaaaa -Serena movio su mano de arriba y abajo en desinteres - Deberias relajarte luna, nada pasara ^^.

-Bueno serena creo que tienes razon, solo soy yo.

-Ahhhhhhh tengo mucha hambre - Menciono serena extendiendo sus brazos ignorando lo dicho por luna - Llegare a dormir a la casa y acomer algunas golosinas.

-Serena creo que a hora que vas en tercero de preparatoria deverias volverte un poco mas responsable y llegar a estudiar en vez de dormir o comer - Hablo luna en tono de reproche, de pronto una gota de sudor se formo en su frente al ver a serena parada en frente de una tienda de historietas sin prestarle atencion.

-¿Hmp? Perdon luna ¿decias algo? - Pregunto serena confundida.

-De verdad que no tienes remedio - Murmuro luna en un bufido - Vamonos, creo que empezara a llover.

-Si - Respondio serena empezando a correr detras de la gata negra.

En otro lugar, en la casa de setsuna para ser exactos se encontraba mirando la ventana con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Esta energia? - Dio un paso hacia la ventana posando su vista en el cielo - Se me hace tan familiar.

-Siento una fuerte vibra en el ambiente -Hotaru se poso junto a setsuna la cúal seguia en el mismo lugar.

-¡Las puertas del tiempo! -Setsuna abrio los ojos con horror mientras miraba un destello entre el cielo - ¡Una puerta del futuro ha sido abierta!

-¿Que? -Hotaru miro el gran destello en el cielo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡Siento un gran poder avecinandose!

-Debemos contactar a michiru y a haruka... Algo esta por venir.

La lluvia caia fuertemente por toda la ciudad, algunas personas corrian debajo de sus maletas, libros o paraguas tratando de llegar a su destino.

Por otra parte serena se removia inquietamente entre las sabanas tratado consiliar el sueño.

-Ahhhhhhh...-Grito levantandose de golpe.

-¿Que sucede serena?..-Pregunto luna preocupada.

-No puedo dormir..-Respondio serena caminando hacia la ventana...- ¿Como crees que este darien en estos momentos?

-Supongo que bien, sabes que con esto de la universidad debe estar muy ocupado, pero estoy segura que te llamara en cuanto tenga tiempo..-Menciono la gata sonriendo amablemente.

La lluvia empezaba a disminuir lentamente, y el ruido de las gotas caer en el techo se volvian una melodia.

De pronto en el cielo se formo una extraña luz de color negra con destellos blancos, Que desaparecio en menos de un segundo.

-¡¿Pero que era eso?..-Pregunto serena observando desde su ventana.

-¿De que hablas serena?..-Pregunto luna levantando su cabeza.

-No.. nada. Creo que tengo sueño..-Murmuro la rubia frotadose los ojos y pensando que solo habia sido producto de su imaginacion.

Unos ojos morados miraban con sorna al gran resplandor de la luna que entraba por el balcon, sus relucientes dientes blancos se asomaron en forma de una sonrisa.

-Tan reluciente como siempre mi querida serena- Sus cabellos blancos cayeron sobre su frente y su sonrisa se agrando más.

-Tiempo sin verte principe - Mumuro una voz detras del peli-blanco.

-¡Oh! valla, mira nada más que me ah traido el universo - Sonrio arrogante y se recargo sobre el balcón - Una estrella fugaz.

-Sigue igual a como la ultima vez principe - Desde las sombras del cuarto se podia ver una silueta femenina sentada sobre la cama, mantenia las piernas cruzadas ocultando su rostro mientras que sus ojos celestes brillaban bajo el reflejo de la luna.

-Valla, hace tiempo te arrodillabas ante mi, ahora solo apareces de la nada y me tratas como una simple persona - Murmuro con molestia el hombre - Esperaba tu visita. Desde que apareci en este cuerpo aqui en la tierra no supe por que fue la razón hasta que senti el cambio en el universo. ¿Dime que es lo que sucede mi querida estrella?

-Siempre tan inteligente mi principe.

El nombrado solto una risa cantarina, y miro la luna una vez más perdiendose en el resplandor.

-Regresastes mis recuerdos - Susurro para si mismo, sin embargo la mujer logro escucharlo - Y ahora que lose todo... Todo esto.. todo se basa en una mentira - Apreto sus puños y miro con rencor la luna una vez más.

-Por eso te desperte mi principe, a ti y cada uno de los que tuvieron que ver con el milenio de plata. Estuvimos ausente durante un lago tiempo y eso fue lo que ellos quisierón. Pero mira que paso, mira tokio de cristal. Todo el futuro se baso en una gran mentira. Y la que saldra dañada en ese futuro sera ella..

- ¿Cúanto falta para que ellos aparescan? - Pregunto sin mirarla.

-El imperio solar no tardara en aparecer, semanas si no me equivoco. El dia que tokio de cristal caiga sera el dia del eclipse en luna llena, en tres meses. Sera el dia en que la reina serenity muera y que el imperio solar pase a gobernar. La luna desaparecera en tres meses en el futuro.

- Pero podemos intervenir en el futuro, si llegamos y salvamos a serenity podrem..

- El futuro y el presente son dos dimenciones distintas principe. Así que aunque podamos intervenir en el futuro, de cúalquier manera ya esta hecho y no podremos ganar. La reina serenity morira de una u otra forma - Lo interrumpio la mujer, el principe solamente apreto la mandibula.

-¿Entonces cúal es tu plan? ¿detendremos aqui a el imperio solar y acabaremos con ellos de una vez?

-Algo mucho mejor - La mujer sonrio de medio lado - No dejaremos que tokio de cristal se levante... Pero apra nuestra suerte, pluto se ha enterado de nuestros objetivos - Su sonrisa se borro y se convirtio en una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Eso significa? - Pregunto girandose para darle la cara a la mujer.

- Despertaran al caos del presente, no solo mataran a serena en el futuro, si no tambien acabaran con ella en el presente.

-La batalla que se aproxima llevara mucha sangre, dos enemigos a la vez. Esto es más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Le regresaras la memoria a serena?

-Eso no lo aseguro, los recuerdos de la princesa y de las guerreras de la luna regresaran en el momento adecuado. Ahora a nosotros solo nos queda preparanos para la gran batalla que se avecina y tu principe diamante, tienes que volver a reunir a la familia black moon.

-¿Las guardianas no han despertado aún? - Pregunto diamante.

-Todavia tengo que encontrar a la mayoria, en especial a sailor ademia. Ahora que el universo tuvo un gran cambio las cosas cambiaran y debemos de estar preparados para todo.

-Bueno una véz más nuestro objetivo es la princesa de la luna - Diamane sonrio - Al parecer el destino no quiere que nos alejemos mi querida serenity.

-No cantes victoria principe diamante - La mujer se levanto de la cama sarandeandose entre la oscuridad - Una vez más en esta batalla, los guardianes del sol apareceran y entre ellos esta el, la estrella fugaz.

* * *

**Notas de mery: Es es el primer fic de sailor moon que subo, asi que veamos como va, :) Eh decidido meter a todos los personajes que salieron en toda la serie y tambien a los que ustedes me pidan. :) Y por eso aparecera mi querido y guapisimo diamante :* Tambien me costo crear la personalidad de las nuevas sailor, vamos a ver como me va en eso ;) Bueno Eso es todo por hoy, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, la verdad es que stoy muy nerviosa con esta historia jeje pero espero y sea de su agrado n_n Saludos.**


	2. A gritos de esperanza

**_Hola! n_n ¿Como estamos? u_U Si lamento Muchoo la tardansa! :S Solo que El inicio de clases me tenia estresada u_u Puff Pero en fin esto no volvera a pasar._**

**_Bueno La verdad es que me han alegrado mucho sus comentarios y saber que mi historia les ah agradado :D Y tratare de corregir mis errores enserio :S _**

**_Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia y espero y se de su agrado :D_**

* * *

Pequeños rayos de luz entraban entre las aberturas de las cortinas de seda, entre aquella recámara junto a la ventana, una cuna plateada se mecía al compáz de la melodia de cuna.

La pequeña bebé movía sus manitas tratando de tocar unos mechones plateados de su madre mienras que soltaba pequeñas risitas cantarínas.

En en el umbral de la puerta aparecio una niña de diez años, portando un vestido de seda blanco, su cabello plateado era sujetado en una coleta alta que dejaba caer su melena ondulada a lo largo de su espalda, la niña sostenía un conejo de peluche entre sus manos, entro dudosa a la recámara y miro a la reina serenity.

-¿Serena esta despieta? - Pregunto levantandose con la punta de su pie para tratar de ver a la bebé.

- Si - La voz de la mujer sono tierna y calida, la niña sonrio más y se acerco a la cuna - Aún no se duerme.

-Le traje este conejo, se que le gustara - La bebé miro con curiosidad el rostro de la niña y sonrio alegre.

-¡Serenity!.

La reina serenity giro su vista hacía la puerta, sonrío con sorpresa.

-Haz vuelto - La reina miro de nuevo a la bebé y despues regreso la vista hacía la puerta - Mira ven a conocerla... Es ella, la llame serena. Ella nuestra hija...

Abrio sus ojos de un golpe, se incorporó lentamente tomando su frente con ambas manos. Hace unos momentos un sueño habia surcado su mente sin embargo a como aparecio se borro de su mente dejandola en blanco y aturdida.

Dejo salir aire de su boca y limpío el sudor que escurría de su frente, hecho una ojeada a luna la cúal seguía dormida junto a ella. De pronto todo su cuerpo se estremecio, sentía la mirada penetrante en su espalda, alguien la observaba, lo podía sentír. Aquella mirada taladraba su nuca tratando de ver atravéz de ella, movio lentamente su rostro encontrandose con el reflejo de la luna que entraba atravéz de su ventana, Por alguna razón su corazón empezo latir de una forma acelerada. Se acerco despacio a la ventana mirando a todas partes, pero no había nadien rondando por el lugar. Todo estaba vacio.

-Serena, ¿que sucede? - Luna se había despertado.

-Solo eh tenido un mál sueño. - Hecho una ojeda a la ventana y suspiro.

-Oye luna - La gata la miro curiosa acomodandose junto a la cama - ¿Crees que huviera ido al concierto con las chicas?

-No podías ir, tenías que estudíar para el examén de mañana - Luna miro a serena la cúal hacía una cara de horror - Podras ir luego. Abran muchos conciertos despues, ya lo veras.

Serena asintío y se metio a la cama de un brinco, sin percatarse de la silueta dibujada por la luna a lo lejos.

Sus ojos negros reflejarón el mismo brillo de la ultima véz cuando la vío en el castillo de tokio de cristal, aquella noche cúando se hallaba junto al balcón acompañada por el rey edymion.

Ahora mismo otra vez ahi estaba, a unos pasos de ella, sin embargo acercarse sería muy malo para ambas, sabía que serena todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la verdad. Pero ese recuerdo que ella habia colocado en su mente seria una forma de entrar a los viejos recuerdos de ella. Movio un mechon morado de su cabello y decidio alejarse de ahi. Tenía un mal presentimiento y estar en ese lugar en este momento no serviría de mucho. Alguien la habia estado siguiendo.

La multitud gritaba euforica, los aplausos retumbarón mientras que el sonido de las guitarras se hacía presente, las luces del gran estadio iluminarón el cuerpo femenino que baila al compás de la musica.

Sonrio de medio lado mientras pasaba junto al guitarrista y movía su cuerpo junto al de el. Levanto los brazos y su vestido rojo se sarandeo con sus movimientos. La musica acabo y los aplausos se intensificarón.

Entoces tomo el microfono entre sus manos mientras que las luces blancas se enfocaban en ella.

-Quiero agredecerles por estar aqui esta noche - Lo murmullos se intensificaron - Me quiero despedir con una ultima canción. Espero y les guste. Es de mi nuevo albúm luz de luna.

Los gritos resonaron por todo el lugar pero cesarón al momento que la melodía empezo.

_Desaparecio entre la multitud _

_yo le ofreci mi mano y el la rechazo _

_desde ayer hasta hoy _

_no parece que sea verdad _

_Nos reimos tan fuerte que llore _

_cuando unimos las manos tus ojos mire _

_sentire tu frangancía _

_caen lagrimas del corazon _

_Pero fuimos egoistas _

_y asi herimos a nuestro corazon _

_no pense que ese día llegaría al final _

_no te tengo ya _

_Nunca mas olvidare el día _

_en el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti _

_es el viento y el cielo ahora _

_nos arroparan con viejos recuerdos _

_Tengo que ser fuerte y continuar _

_pensando en el mañana y sin olvidar _

_mil besos guardare _

_son recuerdos que jamas olvidare _

_Es por eso que te escribo _

_por que sin ti, amor ya no se vivir _

_se que estas tristes lineas no te alcanzaran _

_ya no volveras _

_No podre olvidar el día _

_en el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti _

_volvere a sentir la magía _

_con la ilusion volvere a la vida _

_llegara como en mis sueños _

_y el azul de tus ojos siempre podre comtemplar _

_es el viento y el cielo ahora _

_limpíaran el dolor que hay en mi interior _

_No podre olvidar el día _

_en el que los sentimientos florecían junto a ti _

_volvere a sentir la magía _

_con la ilusion volvere a la vida _

_nunca mas olvidare el día _

_en el que a tu lado el cielo podre tocar _

_este viento y el cielo ahora _

_limpíaran el dolor que hay en mi interior._

Los aplausos resonaron en el estadio, la peli-castaña sonrio con sastifación y miro a la multitud, la gente gritaba su nombre euforico, su sonrisa crecio más.

El concierto había terminado y la multitud salía a paso lento del gran estadio. Entre las personas venía un grupo de chicas caminando alegres mientras soltaban algunos comentarios.

-Cuando yo sea una gran estrella famosa, tendre más que expectadores que terumi hatano - Mina levanto el brazo mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar.

-Yo pienso que terumi es una gran cantente, es una de mis favoritas y de las más populares - Dijo amy mirando el cielo - Creen que si el grupo three lights siguiera aqui huvi..

-Ahhhhh - Mina fue tirada al suelo por un hombre de sudadera verde el cúal se detuvo a unos pasos de las chicas inclinando la cabeza.

-Disculpeme, no me fije - Mina permanecio quieta en el suelo tratando de ver el rostro del sujeto - Llevo prisa, otra véz disculpenme señorita.

El hombre se disculpo de forma educada y se marcho a paso apresurado.

-Que sujeto tan extraño - Murmuro lita, mina asintío y se paro gracías a la ayuda de amy.

-Senti una extraña energía proveniente de el - Rey fruncio su entrecejo y cruzo los brazos - Nose como debería tomarlo, su energía no me parecio amenazadora pero si un lo bastante fuerte y familíar.

-¿De qué hablas? - Pregunto amy y mina al unisono.

-Vamos chicas - Artemis empezo a andar - Lo hablaremos en otro lugar.

En un camerino, frente al espejo una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones miraba su reflejo mientras peinaba su larga melena. Estaba agotada, los concierto solían dejarla molida, lo unico que quería era dormir en su adorada cama de una véz por todas.

- Fue un hermoso concierto - Se oyo la vóz masculina junto a la puerta, terumi miro por el espejo y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa- Solo que la canción era un poco nostalgica ¿No crees?

-Se la escribi a la princesa - Contesto en un murmullo. El hombre sonrio.

Díamante camino hasta la mesa de bocadillos y se sirvio un poco de vino en una copa, la puerta se abrio con delicadeza y de ella entraron dos mujeres, una alta de cabellera morada hasta la cintura sujetada en una coleta, y la otra era apenas un tanto bajita, sus cabellos rojos caían en su espalda sujetados en dos coletas bajas.

Terumi se giro por completo y miro atenta a las dos mujeres mientras tomaba una pose sería.

- Sailor dazzle, ah pasado mucho tiempo - La peli-morada camino hasta un sillon cerca del espejo y tomo asiento.

-¿Ustedes? - Miro a las dos chicas y despues a díamante.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? - Pregunto díamante tomando otra copa y entregandosela a terumi mientras servía un poco de vino.

-No esperaba que llegaran tán pronto - Murmuro desconsertada.

-Creeme que yo tambien me sorprendi - Díamante se recargo en la pared y sonrio arrogante.

-Sailor storm- Terumi miro a la peli-morada la cúal seguía quieta en el mismo lugar.

- Hanzo, kagome hanzo, ese es mi nombre en la tierra - Murmuro -El día que despertamos por desgracías me hallaba muy debil y para ejercer mi poder tenía que recuperarme y por lo tanto despertar a las guerreras dormidas, y a la mayoría de los demás no funciono - Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando de reojo a díamante.

-En ese caso, ¿las demas siguen dormidad aún? - Terumi se recargo en el tocador y un brillo de esperanza surco su rostro - ¿La princesa recupero tambien sus recuerdos?

- No - Kagome la interrumpio - Aún no me eh acercado a ella, justo hoy es luna llena, planeo utilizar esa ventaja para lograr despertar a las demas.

-¿Somos los unicos que recuerdan todo? - Terumi poso sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas y miro de reojo a díamante - Es perturbador.

- No, en la galaxia ya todo esta en movimiento, las unicas estrellas que aún duermen estan aqui - Kagome miro rumbo a la venta y entrecerro sus ojos - ¿Cuando partes díamante?

- Esta misma noche, estamos muy retrasados y nose ni por dónde empezar querida.

Kagome se paro de su asiento y camino hacía la ventana siendo observada por la atenta mirada de los presentes.

**Fronteras del sistema solar**

Trago en seco. Cada parte de sus musculos se contrajerón. La batalla sólo da lugar a la victoría o a la derrota, y la muerte es lo que le espera al perdedor. La mirada de sailor juno se poso sobre la de ella y pudo ver como su mandibula se tensaba, ella se preparaba para lo que venía.

Convirtio su mano en puño. El ambiente se tenso y una vez mas sailor juno la miro. Levanto su brazo y extendio su palma, por un momento vio debilidad en los ojos de su contrincante pero tán rapido como aparecio esa sensacion se borro. Extendio su palma y en segundos la semilla estelar de juno salio de su pecho, los gritos de la sailor estallaron en agonía y entonces la energía estelar de la semilla fue absorbida por el medallón dorado que sostenía en su mano derecha. La semilla de un color verde esmeralda obtuvo un color opaco casi invisible y en ese momento supo que había absorvido la cantidad suficiente como para dejar casi a punto de la muerte a sailor juno.

- Jaaa, no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para matarla - Una voz burlona surco las sombras del lugar poniendola tensa - Es lo mas que puedes hacer. Ahora solo tenemos que buscar a las tres que quedan solo por que las dejastes escapar, querida.

Miro una vez más el cuerpo de juno que seguía inconciente en el suelo ignorando a la mujer detras de ella.

-Tenía que esperarlo de ti, no eres lo suficiente fuerte como dicen mi querida sailor galaxía - Sonrio burlona y esta véz galaxía la miro - La señora saeki desea verte ahora mismo. Muestrale tu fidelidad mi querida galaxía.

-¿No deberías estar ahora mismo buscando energía estelar aldora? - Murmuro galaxía mirandola retadora - No querras que la reina saeki te releve de tu puesto de general y me lo otorgue a mi. Es mejor que tu y yo no tengamos problemas, apesar de las circunstancías se que la reina saeki confía más en mi que en ti.

Aldora apreto sus puños molesta y resoplo marchandose del lugar sin antes darle una ojeada a juno.

-Debistes averla matado, nos dara problemas si vive... Mandare por ella para que la encierren en el calabozo - Y sin mas se marcho dejando sola a galaxía.

Miro el lugar por el que aldora se había marchado, entre abrio la boca y lentamente cerro sus ojos. Y ahi estaba ella, en la punta de un abismo, su vestido blanco caía delicadamente en su fragil cuerpo, sus dorados mechones ondeaban al compáz del viento y sus ojos azules miraban el cielo. De pronto una debil energía aparecio en la vision y toco a la delicada mujer, su hermoso vestido blanco se evaporo dejando ver el traje de sailor plateado que destellaba con toques blanco, amarillos y de unos colores. Entonces la sailor la miro, sus ojos azules se posaron en los de ella y extendio su brazo hacía ella. Llamandola.

Dudosa dio dos pasos hacía al frente y se detuvo. Sombras negras habían rodeado a aquella sailor, miro los orbes azules de ella y distinguio el dolor y la tristeza que emanaban. Se quedo en su lugar, no se sentía capaz de ir a ayudarla y por si asi fuera poco sus pies no la dejaban avanzar.

La oscuridad la rodeo y la silueta de la sailor desapareio dejando solo la oscuridad.

-¡Princesa! - Oyo a su espalda y giro levemente tratando de distinguir a las sailor que corrían hacía donde ella estaba. Eran siluetas borrosas y sus rostros no podían distinguirse entre tanta oscuridad. Una de ellas la traspaso como si fuera un fantasma, y miro rumbo a la dirección dónde ellas se dirigían, entre la oscuridad una silueta se formaba.

Serenity estaba de pie junto a un trono de oro y con el cetro lunar entre sus manos,su vestido blanco moldeaba su figura y su cabello alborotado ahora era de un color plata. ¡Espera! Ella no era serena. Y de un golpe vio el rostro de las sailor. La princesa se inclino levemente y miro algo detras de ella. Las sailor scouts se arrodillaron ante la mujer y lentamente giro su rostro tratando de ver que observaba la mujer de cabellera plata, arrodillada en el suelo, sailor moon se hallaba con la mano en el pecho y los ojos llorosos, mientras que un liquido carmesi salia de su pecho. Estaba herida.

La mujer de cabellera plata sonrio de una forma lenta y miro a sailor moon. Volvio a girar su rostro hacía la sailor detras de ella y entonces miro como esta seguían de rodillas en el suelo, ignorando a la rubia. Entonces volvio a mirar a sailor moon y se vio reflejada en sus ojos azules. Sailor moon la miraba.

Camino lentamente deteniendose frente a ella mientras se agachaba de cuclillas.

-Sailor moon - Murmuro. La rubia entre abrio la boca.

-¿Me ayudaras? - Sailor moon empezo a llorar - ¿Tu si me ayudaras?

Su boca se seco y las palabras se atorarón en su garganta. Quizo colocar su mano sobre su hombro en señal de respuesta pero entonces algo la alejo. Callo de sentón y miro sorprendida las ocho siluetas que se dibujaban detras de sailor moon, y entonces un rayo dorado cruzo la visión.

Abrio los ojos y miro una vez mas la habitación, sailor juno seguía inconciente y confirmo que en teoría estaba sola. Aquello habia sido una visión.

- Esa niña - Toco su pecho tratando de calmar su respiración - No te puedo ayudar en esto sailor moon, auque quisiera no puedo... Todo depende de ti, de tu destino - De su pecho una calida luz rosada empezo a ejercer - La esperanza depende de ti.

La luz rosa empezo a brillar con gran poder y entonces salio disparada atravesando el techo de aquel lugar perdiendose en el espacio.

-Te servira de ayuda sailor moon. Ya no puedo hacer más, una vez más la esperanza depende de ti... Y de lo que el destino quiera para tu futuro.

**TOKIO DISTRITO DE JUUBAN**

Miro la noche, tan calmada y pacifica que daban mala espina. El brillo de la luna resplandecía y entraba por la ventana de la recamara, se recargo en el balcón y hecho una ojeada a la calle. Nada. Lentamente retrocedio y cerro la ventana lo mas despacío que pudo tratando de no despertar a la rubía que dormía con la boca abierta hecha un nudo entre las sabanas.

Giro lentamente y empezo a andar rumbo a la puerta. Entonces detuvo su paso al escuchar el maullido de la gata negra, la miro de reojo y entonces noto que luna seguia dormida maullando entre sueños. Despúes hecho un vistazo tratando de ver si serena se había levantado, pero no fue así.

Y sin más salio del lugar antes de que serena o luna notaran su presencía.

**TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX**

Tomo la copa entre sus manos y bebio un trago, el liquido raspo su garganta más no calmo su dolor. Las lagrimas volvieron a resbalar por su mejilla y el dolor se oprimio en su pecho. Tapo su boca con su mano tratando de ahogar los sollozos.

La puerta sono.

-¿Si? - Pregunto tratando de que su voz no se oyera apagada.

-Majestad, venía a informarle que el rey endymion no cenara esta noche y la pequeña dama esta entrenando con sailor uranus - La vóz callo un momento - ¿Cenara en la mesa o quiere que le traigamos su cena a la habitación?.

-Esta bien cenare en la mesa - Apreto la copa entre su mano mientras que lagrimas caían en sus mejillas - ¿Sailor mars?.

-¿Si majestad? - Pregunto del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Cenarías conmigo esta noche? - Miro la puerta tratando de divisar a la sailor que se hallaba del otro lado. Sailor mars parecio dudarlo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho su alteza, pero quede de verme con las demas sailors esta noche, recuerde que es nuestra noche libre - Murmuro en son de disculpa - ¿No va a necesitarnos esta noche cierto majestad?.

-No, gracías de todos modos sailor mars - Miro la luna opaca y bebio un trago de su copa - Di que me traigan la cena a mi recamara, no me siento bien esta noche.

-Entendido majestad - Entonces los pasos de mars se oyeron lejos en aviso de que se había marchado.

Callo de rodillas conteniendo las lagrimas. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Hace cuanto fue que se quedo sola? No pudo más y las lagrimas brotaron de sus parpados.

Estaba cansada, cansada de llorar siempre por lo mismo. En su matrimonio ya no había amor, ya no había cariño, contrabajo veía a endymion dos veces a la semana y a la pequeña dama en ocaciones cuando no estaba con alguna sailor. Estaba cansada de cenar sola en esa gran mesa, estaba arta de dormir sola en la cama solo por que endymion prefería el trabajo en véz de a ella, estaba cansada de que todos le dieran la espalda. ¡Estaba cansada de estar sola! ¡Demonios!

¿Donde estaba la niña llorona y risueña?, la que no se preocupaba por nada, la que siempre estaba feliz. ¿Donde demonios estaba?

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero lloro un tiempo largo; hace unos minutos la sirvienta había entrado con la cena y la había depositado en una mesita de la recamara. Sin embargo ella ya no tenía hambre. Serena miro la nada y dejo caer la copa al suelo, mientras que las ultimas lagrimas caían de su mejilla.

-No debería llorar alteza, cuando lo hace la luna llora con usted y yo me siento triste - Serenity levanto su vista sorprendida y pudo ver a la chica parada de cuclillas junto a ella, portaba un traje marinero plateado con destellos azulados el mismo que el de las sailor, pero aquella mujer tenía algo diferente. La chica la miro y sonrio levemente.

- Y una cosa más majestad, no debería beber de esa forma - La chica se sento junto a serenity y tomo un mechon de su cabello. La chica la miro y sonrio al compreder la atenta mirada de la reina.

- Me llamo sailor glass - Murmuro.

-Sailor glass - Repitio serenity observando a la mujer.

-Esto es contra las reglas majestad, yo no debería estar aqui - La peli-blanca sonrio - Sus sailor no deben saber de mi o me arrestarán.

-¿De que hablas? - Serenity miro confundida a la sailor y se alejo lentamente - ¿De donde vienes?.

- No le are daño alteza - Glass sonrio al comprender el temor de la reina - Jamas haría eso.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Que haces aqui?

-Dejemos las preguntas por el momento y solo guarde mi existencía ¿Quiere majestad? - La sailor se paro y extendio la mano a la reina - Hoy estoy con el placer de acompañarla a cenar. Usted no estara sola en su cena. ¿Me deja acompañarla?

No debía tomar su mano. Debería de gritar para que las sailor o algún guardía viníera y se la llevara. No debía confiar en aquella sailor.

Pero sin embargo. Tomo su mano.

Por alguna razón sonrio, ella era una completa desconocida pero de alguna forma le daba confíanza y un sentimiento familíar que no lograba distinguir. Por esta noche la esperanza no moria aún.

**TOKIO DISTRITO DE JUUBAN**

Miro terumi de reojo la cúal contuvo el aliento y retrocedio dos pasos, su vista se clavo en kaname y vio como la peli-roja la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Estas loca? - Terumi reacciono - Esto es como una misión suicida. ¿Piensas tirar todo por la borda? Aun no estamos listas kagome.

-No pedi la opinion de nadien - Kagome se giro dandoles la espalda - Regresare antes de medía noche, no me sigan.

Sin mas que decir salio del lugar dejando a las dos chicas un tanto molestas. Y la pregunta era. ¿Regresaría? Camino un largo tiempo por las calles tratando de meditar las cosas, hasta que sintio la presencía de alguien detras suyo.

- Díamante - Murmuro - ¿Qué haces aqui?

-Venía a despedirme, tengo que reunir a la familía black moon y nose por donde empezar - El hombre sonrio de lado y levanto la cabeza - Estas muy decidida.

-No tengo motivos para no estarlo - Miro de reojo a díamante y agrego - Ayudaras a las chicas en las batallas cuando yo no pueda ¿Verdad?

-¿A que viene esto? - Díamante enarco una ceja y la miro.

-No les dije nada acerca de la identidad de la princesa ni de las sailors, planeo decirles cúando regrese- Kagome miro la nada - Y solo lo decía para confirmarlo.

-Sabes que ayudare hasta donde pueda, estamos en el mismo bando - Díamante suspiro y miro la luna - Ah sido una noche larga. Tengo que marcharme tengo mucho trabajo.

Kagome solo asintio sin volver a ver al principe.

-Pase lo que pase, no flaquees ante el enemigo - Murmuro díamante. Kagome giro su cabeza buscandolo más no lo encontro. Cerro sus parpados y suspiro pesadamente.

-Es hora - Murmuro, tomo un broche de su cabello en forma de luna y sin más levanto la mano - Destello lunar ¡Transformacion!

Un lacer plateado rodeo su cuerpo en forma de una estrella, bajo sus manos en el momento que la transformacion termino. Sonrio sastifecha y miro de reojo a la silueta que se movía entre las sombras.

-Valla, pense que no vendrías - Entre la oscuridad sailor pluto salio con una sonrisa de medio lado - Sailor storm.

- Sailor pluto - Murmuro con molestía - Valla, haz dejado el palacio solo para venir a verme. Eso es muy alagador.

-Asi que haz venido a refugíarte al pasado - Pluto la miro con seriedad y agrego - ¿Donde estan las demas?

-¿De que hablas?.

-Te crees muy lista por lo que veo - Pluto miro retadora a sailor storm la cúal le regreso la mirada - ¿Que planeas lograr con todo esto? Ya todo esta hecho. Solo pierdes el tiempo.

-Me da risa ver que tan bajo caes pluto. Bueno no deberia de sorprenderme, siempre te dejastes manipular por goren - Storm miro ironica la luna - Traicionar tu propio reino solo por un amor no correspondido. Me sorprende de ti sailor pluto.

Sin nada que decir sailor pluto levanto su cetro apuntando a storm, una mujer peli-roja con un traje dorado aparecio detras de strom tomandola por sorpresa mientras la retenía, pluto sonrio con burla ante la mirada sorprendida de storm. En la punta del cetro un lacer negro se formo siendo arrojado hacía ella pero antes de que tocara a la sailor, esta se movio del lugar.

-¡Destello negro! - Grito. Relampagos negros chocaron contra el lacer negro de pluto destruyendose ante el impacto.

-Quiero que sepas una cosa sailor storm - Pluto la miro con arrogancía ignorando la mirada de veneno que esta le envio - Eliminare a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestros planes.

Sailor storm sonrio de medio.

-¿Nuestros planes? - Storm levanto una ceja - ¿Desde cúando tienes que ver con los planes del imperio solar?

-Te sorprenderias lo mucho que llego a controlar en el futuro - Respondio con veneno pluto - Destruire a las dos familias de la luna en el presente y tu no me detendras.

-Quiero que sepas que antes de que eso pase, procurare eliminarte a ti primero.

-Eso lo veremos - Entonces pluto abrio un portal negro y sonrio altanera, storm se dirigio a toda velocidad hacía pluto con una espada en mano pero antes de llegarla a tocar desaparecieron en la nada.

Sonrio de medio lado, pluto había caido en su plan.

-¿Donde estamos? - Pregunto la sailor del tiempo mirando el lugar confundida.

-Supe que me estabas vigilando desde hace horas -Storm se incorporo y miro a pluto de una forma fría y arrogante - Estamos en el centro de las puertas del tiempo. Haz caido en mi trampa.

-¿Que? - Pregunto sorprendida.

-Are lo suficiente para mantener viva a serena, y mientras tanto te alejare del pasado.

-Estas loca, ¿Como aras eso? ¿Sacrificandote? - Pluto la miro con una ceja alzada y la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

-Si esa es la unica opción - Y sin poder detenerla, en la frente de storm la luna empezo a brillar, la sailor callo de rodillas enterrando la espada dorada en el suelo - Cerrare las puertas del tiempo.

-No lo aras por mucho tiempo - Sentencio pluto dando un paso hacía ella.

-Pero si lo suficiente para que ella despierte, - Y entonces una luz cegadora inundo el lugar - Toda la esperanza depende de ti princesa - Susurro antes de desplomarse.

-¡Noo! - Vocifero pluto.

Y el destello se apodero del lugar.

**PRESENTE, IMPERIO SOLAR.**

Doce siluetas masculinas se hallaban de pie en aquel lugar, la ocuridad tapaba sus rostros y la poca luz dejaba ver sus resplandecientes trajes negros que se confundían con las penumbras.

Frente a ellos un hombre de cabellera dorada y ojos rojos como el fuego se hallaba sentado en el trono mirandolos de forma pentrante y fría, sus dorados mechones caían en su frente de una forma juguetona, la comisura de sus labios se curveron en una mueca mientras que mantenía su vista clavada en los doce generales.

-Necesito que la encuentren lo antes posible - Apreto la parte superior de su silla en forma de que estaba perdiendo la paciencía - Mi poder se esta agotando y debemos de terminar con nuestro objetivo antes de que la luna llegue a su punto más alto.

-Mi rey - Uno de los generales dio un paso hacía el frente - En la tierra hay energía de humanos, nos puede servir para..

-¡Quiero la energía estelar de las sailor! - Vocifero molesto el hombre - Ninguna energía estelar proveniente de algun humano es sufcientemente poderosa.

Detras del trono una mujer peli-roja salio a paso lento y cauteloso, el rey al verla se relajo, la mujer se paro junto a el y poso una mano en su hombro.

-Mi rey, mientras los generales buscan a las sailor tu te debilitas cada véz más rapido - La mujer miro a los doce soldados - Sera mejor que reunan energia de humanos para mantener al rey estable por un tiempo mientras encuentran a las sailors.

El hombre gruño más no dijo nada.

-Pero mientras tanto, quiero a todas las sailors de la tierra y del universo en mi poder - El rey miro a los doce hombres, los cuales solo hicieron una reverencía y dieron la vuelta para marcharse del lugar - Seiya.

El nombrado se detuvo y regreso a su lugar mientras que los demas salían de la sala.

-Tu tienes otra misión - El rey sostuvo la mano de la mujer y sonrio arrogante - Tu tienes un objetivo especial en la tierra.

Seiya miro al rey con sus ojos azules profundos.

-Necesito que descubras todo acerca de las sailor. Cuantas sailors hay, cuantos años tienen, como se llaman, su identidad y sobre todo que busques a nuestra sailor.

-¿Como sabre quien es ella? - Pregunto firme.

-Por eso tienes que unirte a las guerreras de la luna, acercandote a ellas encontraras a sailor sun y al encontrarla a ella las demas cairán bajo mi poder - El rey sonrio con arrogancia y miro a seiya de una forma fria - Pero no quiero que esta vez vuelva a ser como la vez del milenio de plata.

Seiya se tenso al instante.

-Por tu insolencia aquella vez perdistes la vida seiya por algo que no valia la pena - El rey levanto el rostro dandole una forma sombria - Así que esta vez deja tus sentimientos a un lado.

-Entiendo- Respondio con firmeza - No pasara esta vez.

-Eso es todo - Hablo de una forma autoritaría el hombre - Puedes retirarte.

-Mi rey - Mumuro el peli-negro - Princesa kakyuu, con su permiso.

Dio medía vuelta empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-Te volvere a ver - Murmuro mirando su palma - Serena - Y entonces apreto su puño dejando ver sus nudillos blancos - Despues de todo.. Bombón siempre estare hay para protegerte aún si somos enemigos...

* * *

_**¿Que tal? O:**_

_**Cielos me ah facinado la ultima frase de seiya :S**_

_**¿Quien fue el que entro al cuarto de serena?**_

_**¿Que pasara con sailor pluto y con sailor storm?**_

_**¿Que pasara con sailor juno?**_

_**¿Galaxia le dara la espalda a sailor moon?**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy :D **_

_**El siguiente capitulo esta en camino ;)**_

_**Y otra vez de verdad muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y**_

_**enserio tratare de no tardar tanto :s**_

_**:D Bueno Saludos y un abrazotee enorme a todos :)**_


	3. Reencuentros Parte 1

**__****Declaració****n:**Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi querida Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que apareceran son propiedad de mi cabeza :D

* * *

**_Reencuentros Parte 1_**

La rubia resoplo fastidíada mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante a la gata negra que caminaba frente a ella ignorando sus reproches y reclamos.

-¡Arg! Luna, ¿por que me levantastes tan temprano? ahora pudiera seguir durmiendo - Lloriqueo una vez más y como respuesta Luna la ignoro - Esto es injusto.

-Serena, estas a unos pasos de la universidad y tu aún no eres responsable - Reprocho Luna - Y yo como tu gata guia tengo que llevarte por buen camino Serena, ahora que estamos en paz y no hay enemigos debes poner por delante tus deberes. Recuerda que en el futuro tu seras la reina de tokio de cristal y tienes que estar preparada.

-Tengo hambre - Se quejo Serena, a Luna solo le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Serena miro la entrada de la escuela solo viendo a unos pocos alumnos. Su mirada fue de horror.

- Llegue muy temprano Luna - Apreto sus puños molesta, pero entonces su enojo fue interrumpido por un gruñido de su estomago - ¡Tengo mucha hambre! Me huvieras dejado desayunar.. T.T

Luna iba a hablar pero entonces alguien la interrumpio.

-¿Serena?, cuanto tiempo -La rubia giro su vista topandose con nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amiga de secundaria.

-¿Molly?- Serena sonrio tomando de los brazos a la peli-roja la cúal sonrio de la misma forma - Molly que alegria verte.

-Lo mismo digo Serena - Respondio regresandole el abrazo - Te haz puesto mas bonita.

Serena se sonrrojo y de un momento a otro sus ojos empezaron a brillar con entusiamo mientras se tomaba sus mejillas con ambas manos y se retorcía como un gusano.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -Balbuceo serena - Ya lo habia notado pero hasta ahora nadien me lo habia dicho.

-Deberiamos juntarnos una véz Serena, tiene mucho que no hablo contigo - Molly miro a Luna y sonrio - Que bonito gato.

-Se llama luna, creo que ya la conocías - Hablo Serena mirando a Molly la cúal solo sonrió - ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la escuela?

-Soy una de las encargadas del periodico escolar y hoy tengo que ver sobre los clubes escolares, así que me citarón temprano - Molly sonrio al escuhar cierto gruñido proveniente del estomago de la rubia - ¿Te parece si nos juntamos a la hora del almuerzo? Te invitare el almuerzo ¿qué dices?

- Claro - Serena sonrio mientras que Molly daba media vuelta.

-Te buscare hasta entonces - Dijo levantando su mano en forma de despedida - Fue un gusto volver a verte Serena.

-Lo mismo digo - Grito la rubia, en cuanto Molly desaparecio Luna miro a Serena.

-Pense que Molly se habia ido a estudiar lejos - Luna miro una vez más la dirección por la cúal la peli-roja se habia marchado.

-Lo mismo pense, a lo mejor regreso para estudiar este año aqui - Respondio Serena.

De pronto alguien paso por el lado de la rubia chocando con ella y haciendo que su maletin se callera al suelo.

-Ah disculpa - Una peli-roja se inclino a levantar el maletin, vestia el uniforme de la escuela el cúal le quedaba un poco holgado, su cabello largo era sujetado por dos coletas bajas y su flequillo caía desordenadamente por su frente. Serena la miro curiosa - Toma, y disculpa por averlo tirado, iba entretenida viendo mi horario de clases - Menciono levantando un papel.

-Descuida - Serena sonrio y extendio su mano - Soy Serena Tsukino.

-Un gusto conocerte Bunny - Serena se puso roja.

-¡Soy Serena! - Solto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Siento que Bunny te queda mejor - Respondio la peli-roja ignorando el disgusto de la rubia.

-Eres nueva ¿verdad? - Pregunto Serena animada. Pero que bipolar penso Kaname.

-Si -La peli-roja asintió - Recíen acabo de llegar de hong kong, por cierto me llamo Kaname Takeda - Tomo la mano de Serena y de pronto ambas sintieron como una corriente electrica cruzar por su manos hasta su hombro. Sus ojos se cruzarón. Entonces una imagen cruzo de golpe en la cabeza de Serena.

Miro la tierra la cúal se veia hermosa desde su balcón. Reposo sus manos sobre el barandal y sonrio al ver varias estrellas fugaces cruzar el paisaje. Entonces la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada con delicadeza.

-¿Princesa Serena? - Se oyo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Adelante - Contesto girando su rostro. De la puerta una mujer cruzo con paso lento. Su vestimenta de sailor fue lo primero que llamo la atención, esos colores rojos oscuros que sobresaltaban de su uniforme. Su cabellera peli-roja se sarandeaba al caminar sin embargo su rostro se veía borroso.

-Me comentarón que me buscabas Princesa - Murmuro la chica - Y aqui estoy.

-Si, ven. - Serena extendio su mano - Prometistes que verias las estrellas conmigo.

La sailor sonrio y se encamino al balcón.

Ambas soltarón su agarre de un golpe, Serena miro a Kaname confundida y esta simplemente miro su mano.

-(¡Que demonios! esta niña.. Una fuerte corriente cruzo por mi cuerpo..) - Ese fue el pensamiento de Kaname mientras daba un paso hacia atras.

-(Esta sensación, solo la eh sentido con Seiya..) - Serena miro a Kaname y trago salvia en seco.

-Tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte Bunny - Kaname dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar alejandose de ella.

Luna miro confundida a Serena y despues miro el lugar donde segundos antes la peli-roja habia estado.

-¿Serena sucede algo? - Pregunto preocupada.

-¿Eh? - Respondio confundida - Nolose, es solo que... Recorde algo del milenio de plata pero todo fue tan borroso - Murmuro.

-Mmm - Luna miro rumbo donde Kaname se perdio - ¡Que extraño! ¿crees que algo tuvo que ver con esa chica?.

-Nolose, no lo creo. Anoche soñe algo igual - Serena hizo una mueca y resoplo.

-Talvez es por que sabes que se acerca la era del tokio de cristal y estas estresada, pero descuida Serena ya pasara - Luna sonrio animando a Serena y esta solo asintio pero de pronto su exprecion de confucion se acabo al momento que estomago gruño.

* * *

**TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX**

La reina Serenity se hayaba caminando por el pasillo mientras sonreia de una forma alegre, la mayoria de los sirvientes la miraban extrañados ya que la reina solia andar con la cara triste o con su semblante perdido.

-Buenos dias - Dijo Serenity al notar la mirada de los sirvientes - ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si -Contesto apenada uno de ellos - Buenos dias majestad.

Serenity prosiguio su camino hasta llegar al frente de la biblioteca sin embargo algo hizo que se detuviera.

Del otro lado del pasillo una mujer de cabellera blanca se sarandeaba mientras tarareaba una canción y rapidamente fue captada por la mirada azul de la reina, la chica vestía el traje que usaban los demas sirvientes. Los ojos azules de la mujer la mirarón y al momento de hacerlo sonrio.

-Su majestad - Dijo inclinandose levemente.

-¿Y tu eres? - Pregunto con cortesia Serenity, la mujer sonrio más - No te habia visto por aqui.

-Emi Hanzo, ese es mi nombre y soy nueva en el palacio majestad - La peli-blanca sonrio.

- ¿Dime nos conocemos de algún lugar? te me haces familiar - Serenity levanto una ceja extrañada.

-Veo que ah olvidado nuestra cena de anoche majestad -Entonces Serenity abrio sus ojo sorprendida.

-Sailor Glass - Dijo mientras miraba de pie a cabeza a la chica.

-Nos oiran majestad - La callo Emi - Me eh dado cuenta que sus sailor la vigilan mucho. Mas de lo debido -Esto ultimo lo murmuro para ella.

-¿Que haces aqui? - Pregunto Serenity.

-Estoy haciendo mi trabajo - Contesto. Entonces del otro lado del pasillo aparecierón Sailor Uranus y Neptuno las cúales traian una expreción seria.

Emi solo fruncio el seño y sonrio.

-Majestad, se levanto muy temprano hoy - Dijo Uranus al llegar junto a Serenity.

-Si - Serenity miro incomoda a Emi - ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Solo hacemos nuestra rutina diaría - Respondió Neptuno sonriendo forsosamente.

-¿Donde esta edymion? -Pregunto Serenity. Emi solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-El rey esta en una reunion con el comite de ceremonia, sabe que en pocos dias sera el cumpleaños de la pequeña dama - Dijo Neptuno, entonces capto la mirada azul de la peli-blanca - Te importaria llevar el dasayuno a mi habitación, muero de hambre.

-Enseguida le avisare a alguien que le lleve el desayuno - Contesto Emi con una sonrisa forsada captandose la mirada de Uranus.

-¿No puedes subirlo tu? - Pregunto sailor Uranus con veneno, Serenity solo miro de reojo a la peli-blanca.

-Lo lamento mucho, de verdad me gustaria pero yo solo fui contratada para servirle a la reina - Dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Quien te te contrato? - Pregunto Uranus entre cerrando los ojos.

-El palacio. Solo me dijerón que necesitaban a una sirviente que estuviera solo a la disposición de la reina y a eso estoy - Emi sonrio y miro a Serenity - Enseguida le traere su desayuno majestad - Despues miro a Neptuno - Avisare que le llevan su desayuno a su habitación. Con su permiso.

Y sin más dio media vuelta mientras caminaba por el pasillo siendo seguida por las dos miradas de las sailor Outers.

-(¡Siento una energia muy fuerte en ella y al chocar con mi presencia se forma un escudo sobre la reina... ¿Quien es ella?) - Esos fueron los pensamientos de Neptuno al ver como Emi se alejaba.

-No deberia socializar mucho con los sirvientes majestad - Dijo Uranus recobrando la compostura.

-Lo tomare en cuenta - Serenity dio media vuelta y entro a la biblioteca.

En las afueras del tokio de cristal un grupo de soldados se hallaba de rodillas mientras que otros se incorporaban del suelo, sus ropas estaban sucias y hechas tirones. Entre ellos Sailor Pluto se levanto molesta del suelo mirando la nada y maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-Maldita seas Sailor Storm - Murmuro enojada - Debo entoncontrar una forma de solucionarlo - Murmuro para si misma - O Goren se enfadara conmigo.

* * *

**PREPARATORIA JUUBAN.**

Se estiro en su mesa mientras miraba aburrida el pizarrón. Miro por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver como Serena dormia con la boca abierta en su butaca. Entonces enfuruño la nariz al ver como Amy leia su libro de matematicas y como Lita hacia su tarea.

-Estoy aburrida - Exploto por fin, entonces Serena se desperto y la miro con la baba escurriendo de su labio - Serena creo que tienes algo en la boca.

-¿Ah? - Contesto Serena parpadeando mientras enfocaba su vista en Mina.

En ese preciso instante la puerta del salón se abrio dejando ver al profesor llegar.

-Buenos dias alumnos - Dijo mirando todo el salón - Valla señorita Tsukino es un gusto no encontrarla durmiendo.

Serena se ruborizo y giro su rostro haciendo un puchero de disgusto. En ese instante una peli-roja entro al salón siendo reoconocida al instante por ella.

-Hoy se integra una estudiante nueva al grupo - El maestro sonrio y miro a la peli-roja - Su nombre es Kaname Takeda, espero y se lleven bien con ella. Señorita takeda puede sentarse detras de la señorita tsukino - El maestro le indico el lugar a Kaname la cúal miro con sorpresa al reconocer a la rubia.

-Hey Bunny que sorpresa encontrarte aqui - Dijo Kaname al llegar a su lugar, Serena la miro intrigada - Te sientas adelante eh. Debes ser una de las más aplicadas del salón - Dijo Kaname observando el lugar donde Serena se hallaba la cúal asintio y rio nerviosa. A los demas presente incluidos el profesor simplemente les resbalo una gota por la nuca al escuchar lo dicho por la peli-roja.

-Bueno es hora del examen - El maestro sonrio mostrando las hojas de papel que sostenia mientras que algunos alumnos contando a Serena y a mina pusieran caras de horror.

* * *

**ESTADOS UNIDOS, LOS ANGELES.**

Pequeños rayos de sol entraban por aquel apartamento iluminando la cara del hombre sentado en el sofa, mientras que el se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

En el pequeño balcón una figura masculina se hallaba recargada en el barandal mientras permanecia en silencio con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

-Endymion - Su voz resono como un eco firme -Tu busqueda ah empezado. Es hora de retirarme.

-¡Nemesis espera! - Darien se levanto apresuradamente de su asiento levantando su mano en señal de que se detuviera. Nemesis lo miro con aquellos orbes verdes - ¿Que debo hacer? aun no recuerdo nada, como es debido.

Nemesis sonrió. Y levanto su vista al sol.

-Eres un guerrero Edymion, tu deber es luchar solo. Sin embargo deberías tener cuidado en esta guerra y más con Loki a la cabeza, aun no olvida lo que sucedió en el Milenio de plata.

- Lo que sucedió con Sailor Sun no fue mi culpa, es más no entiendo por que sigue aferrado a eso si fue mucho más antes de que ellos se conocieran - Darien miro frustrado el suelo. Nemesis sonrió de medio lado.

-Estoy hablando por lo que sucedió con Sailor Venus, o es que ¿acaso se te olvido Endymion? - Nemesis sonrió burlon y Darien frunció el seño molesto - Lo que quiero saber ¿cual es el objetivo de Loki aquí en la tierra? sabemos que es el primer general y la mano derecha de Goren. Pero lo que no sabemos es cual es su misión aquí. Probablemente sea algo que tenga que ver contigo.

Y como si fuera un destello la imagen de una rubia llego a la cabeza de Endymion, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos.

-Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Sailor Moon - Murmuro para sus adentros.

-¿Sailor Moon? - Nemesis enarco una ceja - ¿Quien es ella? nunca habia oido mencionarla.

-Ella tiene que ver con la misión de Loki estoy seguro, ella es la princesa de la luna en estos tiempos - Darien miro a Nemesis el cual no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-No me digas que sigues con lo de Serenity - Nemesis sonrio, sin embargo la sorpresa seguia reflejada - Crei que nada era enserio.

- Y fue así, mi misión aquella vez era matar a la hija menor de Serenity, sabes que las cosas salierón mál y por alguna razón me hicieron creer que desde un principio yo y ella tuvimos que estar juntos.

-¿Y que tiene que ver ella con Loki? - Nememsis se cruzo de brazos.

-Ella aquí es mi prometida.

Nemesis sonrió.

- Entonces Loki la querra, y para lo que sea que la quiera no sera para algo bueno estoy seguro. ¿Que haras endymion? - Nemesis enarco una ceja.

-Nada. Yo no participare en ese juego, no ahora que estoy a pocos pasos de la copa lunar.

Nemesis sonrió.

-(Bueno Endymion no participara, sin embargo no creo que sea falta si yo me involucro) - La sonrisa siniestra de Nemesis se amplio más.

-Por cierto como vas con la busca de tus generales - Nemesis lo miro - Tengo enterado que rompistes el hechizo de la reina Beryl, despertastes a Jedite de su sueño eterno.

Darien solo sonrió.

* * *

**PREPARATORIA JUUBAN.**

Serena miro con nerviosismo su examen comprobando que solo habia respondido una pregunta. mordio impaciente la goma de su lapíz sin percatarse de la mirada divertida de Kaname.

Lita se levanto de su asiento mientras que caminaba rumbo al escritorio del profesor y despues dirigirse a Mina y a Serena.

-Las esperare en el pasillo junto a Amy, es mejor que se apresuren antes de que la hora del almuerzo termine - Sonrio nerviosa y salio del lugar.

-Hay tengo mucha hambre - El estomago de Serena rugio haciendo que a todos los presentes les resbalara una gota por la nuca.

-¡Termine! Jojojo - Grito Mina euforica levantandose de golpe con las manos en el aire haciendo que los demas les saliera otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

En cuanto mina salio Serena empezo a mirar impaciente el reloj mientras que su estomago sonaba cada vez más de una forma anormal.

-Hey bunny - Kaname pico lentamente con el lapíz a Serena la cúal la miro de reojo - Toma mi examen, tiene rato que termine.

-¿Que? - Serena parpadeo y miro a la peli-roja - El maestro nos vera - Mascullo nerviosa mirando el examen de pie a cabeza.

-Esta leyendo su libro de quimica, anda tomalo - Sonrio de forma amigable y solto una risa al ver como Serena tomaba el examen y escribia apresuradamente. La peli-roja se levanto disimuladamente y sonrio al ver la mueca de alegria por parte de la rubia.

-¡Termine! - Grito Serena. Todo el salón la miro sorprendida.

En las afuera de la preparatoria,se hallaba una mujer de cabellera verde ondulada la cual era sujetada en una coleta, vestia un pantalon blanco y un saco negro que se moledeaba a su gifura, sus orber verdes brillaban con malicia y aquellos labios carmesi se curvraban en una sonrisa malevola.

-Con que este es el lugar que mi naipe escogeo - Miro los alrededores - Interesante, esta lleno de jovenes, energia estelar fresca.

Aldora camino hacia el frente colocandose junto a un gran árbol frente a la preparatoria el cual tenia un naipe pegado a su tronco el cual empezoa brillar de un color verde. Del tronco de árbol una mujer con orejas de cato, piel color verde y cabello color rojo el cual cai hasta sus hombros, en la frente una media luna negra estaba dibujada.

-Sukaa - Aldora se cruzo de brazos - Apoderate de la energia de aquellos adolescentes hasta agotar sus semillas.

-Entendido - Contestó enérgicamente Sukaa. Desapareciendo del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-(Necesito conseguir la energia posible, así la reina Saeki me relevara el puesto a general) - Penso una alegre Aldora.

El naipe apareció frente a un grupo de jugadores de futbol los cuales se detuvierón al ver a aquella criatura.

-Entreguenme toda su energia que contienen sus preciadas semillas - Sukaa se relamió los labios - Ahora - Extendio ambos brazos de los cuales lanzarón varios destellos que atraparón a los cinco jugadores, los cuales gritarón al momento y se retorcían de dolor.

La semillas estelares de aquellos jovenes salierón a relucir en un segundo, blancas y brillantes, la luna en la frente de Sukaa empezo a brillar absorber la energia estelar de una manera imprecionante.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! - Ante el grito agonizante de los cinco, las demas personas empezaron a correr ante la escena. Aldora sonrio.

-¡Sailor Mars, Saeta llamente de Marte! - Aldora frunció el seño al ver como Sukaa daba tres pasos hacia atras tomandose la muñeca quemada la cual habia recibido todo el golpe.

-¡Tu! ¿como te atreves? - Sukaa miro molesta a Sailor Mars la cual se hallaba parada junto a las Sailor scouts a unos pasos de ella.

-¡Tu como te atreves a venir atacar a estos jovenes que disfrutan su dia de clases! ¿no sabes que ellos estan aquí para aprender el arte de estudiar? - A todas las Scouts les resbalo una gota en la nuca ante las palabras de Sailo Moon.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto Sukaa.

-Somos las Sailors scout que luchan por el amor y la justicia - Hablo Sailor Moon - Y te castigaremos... ¡En el nombre de la Luna!

-¡No molesten! -Dijo Sukaa - Me llevare toda su energia y de paso la de ustedes.

-Eso no te lo permitiremos - Grito Sailor Júpiter - ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter¡

El rayo fue esquivado por una barrera de energia la cual regreso todo el impacto hacia las scouts.

-¡Ahhhh! - Gritaron al caer de golpe.

Aldora sonrio de medio lado, entonces su traje desaparecio dejando ver una reluciente armadura plateada. Aldora se acerco a Sukaa y miro con arrogancia a las Sailors.

-Guerreras de la luna, que placer encontrarlas aquí y ahora - Sonrio y miro a Venus con superioridad - Dudo que el gusto me dure mucho.

-¿Quien eres? -Pregunto Mars.

-Soy Aldora, sirviente del Caós y encargada de reunir la energia estelar para mi reina - Sonrio - Sabia que me encontraria con ustedes. Lo que no sabia que fueran unas inutiles. Detente ahí Sukaa, no es necesarió que robes la energia de aquellos humanos. Creo que hemos encontrado la fuente perfecta en este mismo momento - Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a las Sailors.

Sukaa dejo caer incociente a los cinco jugadores y miro a las Scouts.

-Sukaa - Grito el naipe lanzando destellos dorados hacia las Sailors las cuales se movierón esquivando el ataque.

-¿Por que necesitas la energía estelar? - Pregunto Mina mirando a Aldora.

-Mis motivos no te incumben princesa de Venus - Murmuro.

-Ahora Sukaa - Ante el descuido de las Sailor, Sukaa logro atraparlas sin embargo Lita logro empujar a Serena la cual callo sentada lejos del ataque.

-¡Chicas! - Grito Sailor moon.

Las semillas de las Scouts empezarón a emanar la energia que poco a poco era absorbida por la luna negra de Sukaa.

-¡Ahhhhhh! - Gritarón.

-¡Lluvia de estrellas incendiantes! - De la nada varias llamas de fuego aparecierón en dirección a Sukaa y a Aldora. Esta ultima se movio esquivando el golpe sin embargo Sukaa lo recibio directo.

-¡Que demonios! - Aldora se giro y miro con el seño fruncido a aquella Sailor posada en el árbol.

Una corriente electrica cruzo la espalda de Sailor moon, el viento soplo de una manera lenta, acompañando el momento, Serena se giro lentamente y sus labios se entreabrierón.

-¡Tu! - Murmuro en susurro la princesa de la luna.

Continuara..

* * *

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí **_

_**llega la tercera parte de la historia n_n**_

_**Les prometo que la 2parte de este capitulo sera más lasrga y más interesante**_

_**Y cielos *.* muchisimas gracias.. me han seguido llegando mas rewies enserio gracias**_

_**Los amooooo.**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	4. Reencuentros Parte 2

**Declaració****n:**Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi querida Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que apareceran en la historia son propiedad mia.

* * *

_**Reencuentro parte 2**_

-Ahora Sukaa - Ante el descuido de las Sailor, Sukaa logro atraparlas, sin embargo Lita logro empujar a Serena la cual callo sentada lejos del ataque.

-¡Chicas! - Grito Sailor moon.

Las semillas de las Scouts empezarón a emanar la energia que poco a poco era absorbida por la luna negra de Sukaa.

-¡Ahhhhhh! - Gritarón.

-¡Lluvia de estrellas incendiantes! - De la nada varias llamas de fuego aparecieron en dirección a Sukaa y a Aldora. Esta ultima se movió esquivando el golpe sin embargo Sukaa lo recibió directo.

-¡¿Que demonios?! - Aldora se giro y miro con el señó fruncido a aquella Sailor posada en el árbol.

Una corriente eléctrica cruzo la espalda de Sailor moon, el viento soplo de una manera lenta, acompañando el momento, Serena se giro lentamente y sus labios se entreabrieron.

-¡Tu! - Murmuro en susurro la princesa de la luna. Las Scouts cayeron de rodillas respirando agitada mente.

-¡Sailors star fighter! - La mirada de la rubia brillo de felicidad. Su mirada se poso en aquella mujer de aspecto elegante, su vestimenta negra resaltaba con aquellos toques dorados. Sus ojos azules brillaron y en un guiño le sonrió a Sailor moon. Su larga coleta negra se sarandeó con el aire. Detrás de ella Sailor Heler y Sailor Maker sonreían socarronas.

-¡Sailor heler, Sailor maker! - Sailor moon sonrió con entusiasmo.

- Es un placer volver a verte Sailor Moon - Sailor Heler inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo al igual que Maker.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - Aldora miro con enfado a las nuevas Sailors que hacían presencia en aquel lugar, su mirada se endureció al no poder reconocer a aquellas guerreras.

-Somos tres estrellas fugaces que cruzaron esta atmosfera, nosotras somos tres estrellas que brillan en el sistema solar protegiendolo de los ¡Sailor star Fighter! ¡Soy Sailor satr heler! ¡Soy Sailor satr maker! ¡Somos las Sailor Star Lights! - Aldora abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Estrellas fugaces? - Aldora frunció el señó molesta mientras miraba de reojo a Sukaa que se incorporaba del suelo, Sukaa la miro y enseguida le guiño un ojo - Ahora verán entrometidas. Aldora levanto los brazos dejando sus palmas descubiertas. Las Sailor stars lights se posarón frente a Sailor moon la cual se incorporo de inmediato. Aldora sonrió de medio lado - Ahora verán. Las Sailor stars lights se prepararon.

-¡Impacto cosmico! - De las palmas de aldora salieron dos rayos dorados gigantes los cuales fueron en dirección a las Sailor stars lights.

-¡Rayo estelar! - Sailor Maker levanto su palma y de ella varias luces blancas salierón dirigidas al gran rayo que se habia formado.

El impacto hizo que tanto como las Stars lights y Aldora cerraran los ojos y retrocedieran.

-¡Maldición! eh fallado - Aldora apreto sus puños. Heler entrecerros su ojos.

-Es tiempo de acabar contigo - Dijo sonriendo socarrona.

-Mide tus palabras estrellita, yo no estaría segura - Aldora la contratacó.

-¿Por que tan segura? - Fighter fruncio el ceño. Aldora sonrio con burla.

-Dejenos ayudarles - Murmuro entre cortadas Mars. Heler la miro de reojo.

-Estan agotadas, es imposible que participen en esto - Fighter las miro - Dejen esto a nosotras.

-Deberian preocuparse por recuperar sus fuerzas Sailor scoust - Dijo Maiker. Las Scouts asintierón.

-Sirvientes del caos, aparescan de una vez - Del suelo varios zombies ejercierón con el simbolo de una estrella negra en la frente - Ahora veran que es meterse con un enemigo tan fuerte como yo.

Sin esperarselo tres zombies aparecieron detras de las Star lights, reteniendolas al instante, las tres calleron de rodillas mientras que los demás zombies se acercaban a ellas.

-Demonios ¿que esta ocurriendo? - Pregunto Heler al ver que su cuerpo se cansaba cada vez más.

-Mis zombies absorben sus energias con el tacto, en unos minutos ustedes cairan inconcientes y yo me llevare sus semillas, ¿excelente regalo de una batalla no creen? - Aldora sonrio con burla.

-Ahhhhhh - Grito Sailor moon asustada al ver que varios zombies se acercaban a ella - ¡Alejense!, ¡tengo mucho miedo! T.T - Grito abrazandose a ella misma.

-¡Maldita sea! Sailor moon esta en problemas - Murmuro Fighter molesta tratando de librarse.

Entonces se sintió una leve brisa y de la nada...

-¡Tierra tiembla! - Y un gran rayo dorado surgió eliminado a varios zombies a su paso.

-¡¿Que?! - Aldora miro sorprendida rumbo a la entrada de la preparatoria - ¿Ustedes?

-Mi planeta protector es Uranus, el planeta del viento, soy la sailor del aire ¡Sailor uranus! - Las Star lights, las scouts y Sailor moon miraron al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz conocida - Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor de agua, ¡Sailor neptuno!

Neptuno y Uranus se giraron por completo quedando frente a Aldora, detrás de ellas dos siluetas más ejercieron.

-Mi planeta protector es Pluton, el planeta del tiempo, soy la Sailor del cambio ¡Sailor pluto! - La brisa la acompaño y con ella la mirada de odio por parte de Aldora.

-¡Chicas! - Sailor moon grito. El grito de la rubia llamo la atención de Aldora la cual inmediatamente miro a Sukaa que se hallaba de cuclillas, igual observandola. La peli-verde asintio disimuladamente mientras que Sukaa reia por lo bajo.

-Sailor moon, un gusto volver a verte - Neptuno hizo una leve reverencia al igual que Pluto y Uranus solo le guiño un ojo.

-No se olviden de mi - Una voz suave interrumpió aquel encuentro - Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio, soy la Sailor del nacimiento y la destrucción ¡Sailor satur!

-Más Sailors - Aldora cada vez estaba más molesta - Valla con que hoy se ha dado una reunión - Solto con burla - (No sabia que todas las guerreras se hallaban en este mismo lugar, ni mucho menos todas juntas)

Sailor moon miro rumbo a las Outers las cuales la saludarón con la cabeza.

-Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo - Aldora levanto sus palmas - ¡Zombies! - Del suelo más zombies ejercierón rodeando a las Outers.

Uranus sonrió.

-¡Maremoto de neptuno! - El ataque de neptuno se impacto contra varios zombies, evaporandolos al instante - No deberias subestimarnos.

Aldora se mordio el labio.

-No me quedare a observar - Susurro Fighter - -¡Lluvia de estrellas incendiantes! - Varios rayos de fuego rodearon a las Star lights haciendo que los zombies retrocedieran. La Sailor se incorporarón.

Aldora retrocedio al verse rodeada de todas las Sailors, coloco dos dedos sobre su frente de la cúal una luna llena color negra se formo. De pronto un circulo de luz se creo a su alrededor.

-Ahora sabrán que es meterse con un general del caos - El cabello verde ondulado de Aldora creció más, su armadura plateada se oscureció.

Mientras tanto en otra dimencion una silueta entre las sombras se reía de una manera burlona al ver la batalla que se avecinaba. Sus ojos rojos brillaron al momento de ver la transformación de Aldora, y su sonrisa sinica creció más.

Mientras con aldora, del suelo más zombies ejercian. Las Sailor se prepararón para el ataque.

-Es inutil - Dijo Sailor heler sonriendo de medio lado. Aldora sonrio.

-Esclavos del caos - Aldora levanto las manos - Ataquen.

Las Sailors fuerón rodeadas por los zombies a escepción de Sailor moon que quedo sola, Aldora las miro con burla. Mientras colocaba su mirada en la rubia.

-¡Rayo estelar! - Grito Maker.

-¡Grito mortal! - Susurro Pluto.

-Sailor Mars. ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! - Grito Mars.

Aquellos ataques impactarón contra los zombies, pero a comparación como la ultima vez estos no se desintegraron, se partieron en dos haciendo que los zombies se multiplicaran.

-Mientras más los ataquen más aparecerán - Aldora soltó una carcajada al aire - Sailor inutiles.

-Maldición - Murmuro Heler.

-¡Ahora Sukaa! - Ante el llamado de la mujer, el naipe salto rumbo a Serena la cual grito tratando de soltarse del agarre que esta había ejercido en su brazo. Las demás Sailors miraron horrorizados la escena.

-Me llevare tu energía estelar y de paso tu semilla - El naipe se relamió los labios. Aldora sonrió de medio lado.

-Ninguna de ustedes Sailors son lo suficientemente poderosas como para estar a mi altura - Aldora sonrió altanera.

Serena la miro asustada. Fighter intento zafarse, empujo al zombie que la sostenía rompiendo el agarre, se incorporo rapida mente con la intención de ayudar a la rubia. Sin embargo alguien se adelanto.

-Polvo lunar - Unas campanillas se oyeron en aquel lugar, una suave brisa rodeo a Sukaa la cual retrocedió a turdida.

Todos mirarón aquella hermosa silueta que se dibujaba a lo lejos, su vestimenta iba deacuerdo a la de una sailor, sus colores rojo vinos deslumbraban con los rayos del sol, su hermosa cabellera roja se movia con el viento y sus ojos negros brillaron con alevosía.

-¡Estrella infernal! - De la mano de aquella Sailor salió un rayo de fuego el cúal se impacto con Sukaa, el naipe ardio en llamas.

Aldora la miro sorprendida, sin embargo su expreción se congelo al momento de ver a los ojos a la desconocida. Las llamas se consumierón acabando con Sukaa, dejando ver solo el naipe en el suelo con la imagen de Sukaa dentro.

-Yo soy lo bastante fuerte como para estar a tu altura - La voz de aquella Sailor sono como melodia en el aire - Aldora.

La nombrada fruncio el ceño, todos los presentes mirarón a la desconocida.

-Sailor blaze - Aldora recobro la compostura.

-Veo que me recuerdas - Blaze sonrio de medio lado ignorando a las expectantes de ese momento.

-Como olvidarte - Aldora sonrió con sorna - ¿Que haces aqui? dejame adivinar, la buscas a ella.

-Mis motivos no te incumben - Blaze fruncio el ceño molesta - Tenemos cuentas pendientes Aldora.

-Aun no lo olvidas - La peli-verde levanto una ceja burlona - Aquella vez era de vida o muerte, de todas formas terminamos sabiendo quien era la más fuerte.

-Las cosas cambian - Blaze permaneció seria - Esta vez este sera tu final.

-¡Exploción cosmica! - Aldora lanzo su ataque hacia Blaze sin embargo esta fue más rapida - ¿Qué? ¿Donde se metio? - Dijo buscandola con la mirada.

-¡Estrella infernal! - Detras de ella un ataque de fuego fue lanzado, no lo pudo esquivar.

-¡Ahhhhhh! - Grito callendo de rodillas. Blaze aparecio entre la nada -Zombies - Grito desesperada Aldora.

Los zombies que aprisionaban a las Sailors corrieron al ataque de Blaze, la cual permaneció en su lugar.

-¡Melodia lunar! - Varios rayos en formas de notas musicales chocarón contra los zombies aprisionandolos en una barrera. A lo lejos una elegante Sailor se hallaba de pie, su cabello castaño se zarandeaba en su espalda, su uniforme de marinero era de un color café suave, se cruzo de brazos y miro a cada una de las sailors presentes deteniendo su mirada en Sailor moon.

Aldora temblo en su lugar ,sabia que era su derrota.

Blaze levanto su palma en direccióna a Aldora sin embargo una luz cegadora la detuvo.

Un hombre apuesto apareció, su cabello largo rojo caía en su espalda de una manera rebelde, sus ojos carmesi miraron retadores a cada una de las Sailors, sonrio de medio lado, su armadura plateada era igual a la de Aldora.

-Yu - Susurro Aldora sin aliento.

-Eres una inutil - Dijo Yu molesto - Nuestra señora quiere verte.. Haz fallado.

Y sin más Aldora desaparecio en un vortice de luz negra que la trago en un instante, Yu miro a las Sailors.

-Nos veremos pronto guerreras, es un placer conocer a mis futuras contrincantes - Y sin más desapareció de la misma manera que Aldora.

Sailor Blaze comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Sailor castaña que seguía en su misma posición.

-¡Espera! - Grito Sailor mercury, Blaze se detuvo - ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-No tenemos por que presentarnos - Sailor blaze siguio su camino.

-¿Somos enemigas? - Grito Sailor moon posandose enfrente de todas.

Blaze se detuvo y la miro sobre su hombro.

-No puedo responder eso ahora - Mumuro.

-Entonces solo diganme sus nombres- Sailor moon la miro con aquellos orbes azules.

-Soy Sailor star blaze - La peli-roja se giro por completo.

-Sailor dazzle - Dijo la castaña - Es lo unico que debes saber por ahora Sailor moon - Y entonces desaparecierón con el viento.

Sailor moon giro su cabeza buscando a las Star lights sin embargo ya no estaban.

* * *

**_TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX_**

Callo de rodillas dejando salir los sollozos, su cuerpo tembloroso, su mirada perdida y aquel hueco en el corazón hacia que cada vez más el dolor fuera enorme. Clavo sus orbes azules en la gran pintura al fondo del pasillo, donde ya hacia pintado el retrato de la pequeña Dama. Lloro más, los sollozos resonaron en todo el pasillo. Detrás de ella Emi miro con recelo la gran pintura, su mirada sombría y la mandibula tensada hacia que el momento fuera más incomodo.

-¿Endymion lo sabe? - Serenity se abrazo asi misma y lloro más fuerte. La respuesta era obvia. Emi suspiro frustrada - Esto es muy complicado. Guardare su secreto majestad, tengalo por seguro.

Emi levanto la vista a la luna opaca que ya hacia en aquella noche.

Una sonrisa altanera se formo en sus labios - Nose que es mejor, si el bastardo traidor o a quella estrella, aún así los dos son nuestros enemigos. Sin embargo en mi opinión mi Reina, usted tiene un mal gusto en hombres.

Sin decir nada y con aún lagrimas en los ojos Serenity se puso de pie en dirección a su habitación, seguida por la atenta mirada de la peli-blanca.

-El secreto del siglo XXX - Emi suspiro. Y sin más tomo rumbo al cuarto de Serenity.

* * *

_**DISTRITO JUUBAN SIGLO XX**_

En el templo hikawa, tanto las Sailor Outers como las Sailor Scouts se hallaban reunidas.

-Esa villana - Mars frunció el ceño - Trabaja para el Caos.

-¿A que te refieres? - Michiru la miro curiosa al igual que las demás.

-Si, ella lo dijo. Dijo que era una sirviente del Caos y que necesitaba la energia de las semillas para su reina.

-Una vez más pelearemos contra el Caos - La voz de Haruka sono aspera y cortante.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, Setsuna se cruzo de brazos meditanto. Desde hace noches aquella sensación de que algo pasaba en el futuro la angustiaba, sin embargo seria muy malo precipitar las cosas.

-Hace unas semanas huvo un colapso en el universo - Esta vez fue Hotaru la que hablo.

-Y hace dos noches una puerta del tiempo se abrio - Setsuna completo la frese - Se supone que nosotras debimos acabar con el Caos la ultima vez, sin embargo ahora regreso. Me temo que esto retrasara las cosas, Tokio de cristal tendra que esperar.

Serena se estemecio.

-Aquellas Sailors, ¿creen que ellas tengan que ver con lo de las puertas del tiempo? - Amy se acerco a Setsuna - ¿Hay más sailors en el futuro? me sorprende mucho que aquellas Sailors protegieran a Serena sin saber si era su enemigo, además alparecer ya sabian el nombre de Sailor moon.

-No, nosotras somos la unicas guerreras de la luna - Haruka se cruzo de brazos - Ahora con el regreso de las Sailors star lights... Debemos mantenernos al tanto. Alparecer otra batalla se avecina y tengo la rara sensación que esta vez no sera como antes.

* * *

_**ESTADOS UNIDOS, LOS ANGELES**_

Darien ya hacia sentado frente a la mesa con una sonrisa de medio lado, frente a el un hombre vestido de traje azul se hallaba de rodillas.

-Dime Jedite, ¿la haz localizado? - El rubio sonrio de una forma arrogante.

-Por supuesto que si - Darien asintió - Se encuentra en japón.

La mirada de Darien se endureció.

-La señal de la copa lunar proviene de aquella niña - Una voz más interumpio el lugar - Alparecer Sailor moon contiene la copa lunar.

-Malachite- De entre las penumbras un hombre de cabellera larga blanca ejercio con una sonrisa malevola.

-Rey Endymion -Malachite se inclino en una reverencia.

Darien fruncio el ceño molesto.

-Alparecer sea cual sea mi objetivo siempre tendras que estar presente.. Sailor moon - Los dos generales de la exnegafuerza permanecierón de pie mirando expectantes al peli-negro - Regresaremos a Japón, mantengan al tanto a Neflite y a Zoycite.

-Entendido mi rey - Y sin más desaparecieron en una bruma oscura.

* * *

_**DISTRITO JUUBAN, SIGLO XX  
**_

Serena caminaba distraída por las calles de su vecindario, su mirada se hallaba perdida en la nada y entre sus viejos recuerdos una imagen familiar cruzo y entre aquel recuerdo un nombre.

-Seiya - Murmuro - Despúes de tanto tiempo regresastes.

Suspiro pesadamente y prosiguió su camino, entonces choco contra algo duro que hizo que se fuera de golpe hacia atrás, sin embargo unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron.

-Sigues tan distraída como siempre bombón - Serena levanto la mirada sorprendida encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules, una sensación cálida la invadió - ¿Oh es que acaso pensabas en mi?

La rubia se puso roja por completo haciendo que Kou sonriera socarrón.

-¡Seiya! no digas eso - Serena se cruzo de brazos - Que grosero, casi me tiras y ne te disculpas.

-¿Disculparme? pero si eras tu bombón la que venía distraída - Seiya sonrió altanero - Me alegra volver a verte. Serena lo miro.

-A mi igual, me alegra que hayas vuelto - Serena levanto los brazos entusiasta, sin embargo los bajo de pronto - Dime seiya, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? ¿La princesa Kakyuu los acompaña?

-Regresamos por una misión, pero este no es el momento para hablar - Serena lo miro curiosa - Dime bombón que te parece si nos vemos esta noche, te invito a cenar ¿que dices?

-Seiya, ya te dije que estoy con Darien - La rubia giro la cabeza para que el peli-negro no notara su sonrojo.

-¡Vamos bombón, solo sera una cena, además no te eh pedido una cita no te entusiasmes mucho eh - Serena se puso más roja, Seiya sonrió burlón - Esta noche daré un concierto por nuestro regreso y cantaremos con una cantante famosa, que te parece si te invito y despúes de eso vamos a cenar y hablamos mejor ¿que dices bombón?

-No podre ir, esta noche eh quedado con las chicas en ir al cine - Seiya sonrió altanero ante la excusa de la rubia.

-Pues Taiki y Yaten vieron a las chicas esta mañana y ellas dijeron que irán al concierto del regreso de Three lights, así que no me puedes decir que no. Además tus dos amigas esas, Michiru y Haruka asistirán por asuntos importantes así que si no quieres quedarte sola en casa es mejor que vallas - Seiya depositó un boleto en la mano de Serena y sin más Seiya empezó a caminar dejando a Serena con la palabra en la boca, levanto una manos en son desdespedida - Te veré esta noche bombón.

La rubia se mordió el labio molesta.

-¿Enfadada Bunny? - Serena se sobre saltó, frente a ella Kaname sonreía de medio lado.

-Kaname eres tu - Serena sonrió alegre - ¿Que haces por aquí? ¿Vives cerca?

-Así es, mi casa no esta muy lejos - Kaname miro el boleto que la rubia seguía sosteniendo, entonces de un jalón se lo arrebató - ¿Iras al concierto de esta noche? valla asientos de primera fila eh, creía que estaban agotados.

Serena frunció el ceño confundida.

-Una amiga se presentara hoy, ¿tienes con quien ir? ¿te parece si me acompañas? entraremos a los camerinos - Kaname sonrió mientras que serena se ruborizaba.

Una leve brisa sopló.

-Cabeza de Bombón - Haruka se hallaba con Michiru a unos pasos de ahí. Kaname las miro de reojo.

-Chicas - Serena sonrió, tomo de la mano a Kaname y la condujo en dirección a las dos Sailors - Les presento a mi amiga Takeda Kaname.

-Es un placer, Tenoh Haruka - Dijo la rubia estrechando su mano.

-Kaioh Michiru, un gusto - Michiru sonrió amable,

-El gusto es mió - Kaname entrecerro sus ojos.

-Serena te estaba buscando para tomar un café en la tienda de Setsuna - Michiru miró a Kaname - ¿Deseas acompañarnos?

-Me encantaría pero tengo cosas que hacer, me retiro - Kaname miro a la rubia - Nos veremos esta noche Bunny. Fue un placer conocerlas, Michiru , Haruka.

-Si - Contesto Serena viendo como la peli-roja se alejaba.

-Es una linda chica - Dijo Michiru mirando por donde Kaname se había ido.

-La conocí hoy, vamos en la misma clase - Respondió la rubia, Haruka la miro de reojo.

* * *

**Fronteras del sistema solar.**

Aldora se hallaba de rodillas con la vista clavada en el suelo y el cuerpo tembloroso, de la comisura de su labio un hilo de sangre se asomaba. Frente a ella a unos pasos un Yu sonreía burlón. La reina Saeki miraba de una manera sombría a la mujer peli-verde, detrás de ella Sailor galaxia se hallaba con el semblante serió y la expresión molesta, varias risas malévolas se escuchaban entre las penumbras de aquel lugar, Galaxia frunció el ceño.

-Eres una incompetente, perder de una manera humillante. Eres una deshonra Aldora - Aldora miro con horror a la reina Saeki - Y por tal error no te mereces más que la muerte. Galaxia.

Sailor galaxia dio un paso al frente con la mirada fría y sin expresión, el cuerpo de Aldora tembló. Una luz dorada empezó a brillar en el puño cerrado de la Sailor, los ojos de Aldora se abrieron con horror. Saeki sonrió son superioridad.

-¡No espera! - El grito de Aldora resonó en todo el lugar.

Saeki la miro con enfado.

-¡Maldita insolente! - Saeki levanto el cetro negro que sostenia en sus manos.

- ¡Señora Saeki aguarde! le dire la causa de mi derrota pero por favor no me mate - Galaxia permaneció en su mismo lugar, Yu miro molesto a Aldora y Saeki solo la miro.

-Me eh encontrado con las guerreras de la Luna.. y tambien con Sailor moon - La peli-negra miro a Aldora sorprendida - Están todas juntas, las Outers y las Scouts. Tambien hay Sailors fugaces, y no solo eso, ellas tambien estan en la tierra, me eh encontrado con Sailor blaze y Sailor dazzle.

Saeki se tensó por completo, dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas de Aldora.

-Fuera de mi vista, te eh dado una oportunidad. No esperes a que cambie de parecer - Aldora se paro de golpe de su lugar, y con la mirada temblorosa salió de aquella habitación - Yu, tienes una misión.

El peli-rojo dio un paso al frente, se inclino levemente en forma de reverencia.

-Ahora tu te encargaras de conseguir la energía para nuestra gran Soberana - Yu asintió - ¡No falles!

-Confié en mi reina Saeki - Yu desapareció en un vórtice negro.

-Tengo una misión especial para ti Sailor galaxia - La peli-naranja la miro de reojo - Incumbe a Sailors venus.

* * *

_**DISTRITO JUUBAN SIGLO XX**_

En el estadio de japón se podía ver el alboroto de miles de adolescentes que hacían filas para entrar en aquel concierto que se celebraba aquella noche,entre ellos a lo lejos se podía identificar una cabellera rubia. Serena miraba distraída a las personas que pasaban frente a ella, junto a ella Luna miraba de una manera desesperada en todas las direcciones.

-No puedo creer que te hayas separado de las chicas Serena, ahora estamos perdidas - Serena entrecerro sus ojos.

-Pero tu tambien me seguistes, no puedo creer que tampoco te hayas dado cuenta - Murmuro enfadada. Luna giro su cabeza apenada - Las personas estan entrando, ¿crees que las chicas ya esten dentro?

-Nolosé, pero sera mejor entrar - Serena tomo rumbo a la entrada, sin embargo detuvo su paso al sentir como la tomaban del brazo.

-¡Serena! - Molly sonrió, Serena la miro confundida - No sabia que vendrias al concierto de Three Lights. Que emoción, ¿vienes sola? te parece si entramos juntas - Sin esperar respuesta Molly jalo del brazo a la rubia.

* * *

En los camerinos, Kaname se hallaba sentada en el sofá observando a Terumi la cual se maquillaba frente al espejo.

-Ni una señal de ella, ¡maldición! - Kaname hecho la cabeza hacía atrás resoplando de manera fastidiada - Sailor storm se te ocurre desaparecer en este momento.

-Ahora todo depende de nosotras - Terumi miro de reojo a Kaname - ¿Como vas con tu misión? ¿Te haz acercado a ella?

-No muy bien, nunca esta sola, siempre esta con las guerreras - Kaname suspiro - Hoy fue el primer movimiento del caos, sin embargo el imperio solar sigue sin aparecer. ¿Crees que estén actuando bajo las sombras?

-No estoy segura de ello, conocemos al imperio solar, ellos no trabajan así - Terumi la miro - ¿Estaran todos aquí esta noche?

-Todas las Sailors guardianas estaremos esta noche - Murmuro Kaname - Hoy es luna llena, tambien ella estara aquí.

-Bueno, hoy daré lo mejor de mi - Terumi se levanto de su asiento - Hoy sera una noche especial - Kaname la imitó.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos después del concierto Terumi - Sin decir más Kaname abandono el camerino.

* * *

Seiya se hallaba sentada en el sillón rojo de piel que se hallaba en su camerino, mientras tocaba una melodia con su guitarra roja.

-¿Estas componiendo una canción? - Taiki despego su vista del libro y miro a Seiya el cual sonrió de medio lado.

- Déjame adivinar para quien es - Yaten sonrió burlón, entonces unos delicados golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante - Dijo Taiki. La puerta se abrió delicadamente, Terumi sonreía de medio lado, se inclino levemente en forma de saludo y miro a los tres chicos dentro del aquel camerino.

-¿Puedo pasar? - Terumi sonrió.

-Por supuesto - Yaten le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Venía saludarlos, hoy compartiremos el escenario y quería conocerlos, espero y no interrumpirlos - Terumi tomo asiento juntó a Seiya.

-De verdad que estamos muy complacidos de compartir escenario con una artista tan famosa y talentosa como tú, Hatano Terumi - Terumi sonrió ante el halago de Seiya.

-¿Siempre eres coqueto? - Seiya soltó una leve risa

-Solo con las chicas guapas y encantadoras - Respondió Seiya, Terumi le guiño un ojo.

-Buenos, creo que han de estar felices de volver a regresar al escenario, tengo suerte de ser el primer artista en compartir escenario en su regreso - Terumi se levanto del sillón - Espero estar a su altura esta noche.

-Al contrario, nosotros esperamos estar a tu altura - Taiki sonrió de medio lado.

-Me retiro, un gusto conocerlos Three lights - Terumi se encamino a la puerta.

-Espero y un día aceptes una invitación mía - Seiya sonrió de medio lado.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Seiya Kou - Terumi le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer de salir de la puerta.

* * *

Molly se hallaba junto a Serena en los asientos de primera fila, la rubia mantenía una expresión aburrida mientras que Molly miraba con entusiasmo el escenario.

-Tranquila Serena encontraremos a tus amigas - Molly coloco una manos sobre el hombro de la rubia la cual asintió - Necesito ir al baño no tardare, aparta mi lugar - Ante lo mencionado la peli-roja salio del lugar.

En ese mismo momento las luces del escenario se encendieron en señal de que el concierto daba inició.

* * *

Kaname se hallaba de espaldas en el rincón más oscuro del lugar, las pocas luces que llegaban del escenario tocaban su blanca piel. Detrás de ella cuatro siluetas se hallaban ocultas en las sombras.

-Están todos reunidos - Kaname los miro de reojo.

-Nos sorprendió tu llamada, no sabíamos que se encontraban aquí - Un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes ejerció entre las sombras, su mirada detallaba un brillo fugas.

-Andrew, Unazuki , Molly, Sammy - Los nombrados miraron expectantes a Kaname, la cual ya se hallaba transformada en Sailor blaze.

* * *

Del escenario una silueta femenina ejerció, los gritos de emoción y euforia se hicieron sonar. Terumi dirigió su mirada a toda la gente en el estadio, buscando a una sola persona. Y la encontró. Ella estaba sentada en las primeras filas, con la mirada posada, en ella.

_Mi pelo esta ardiendo en el cielo _  
_y la llama de mi cuerpo en un volcán _  
_yo no se porque todo esta tan mal _  
_siento dolor en el fondo de mi corazón _

-Los eh reunido aquí con un solo propósito - Sailor Blaze se giro por completo dando les la cara a los cuatro - Ustedes son las ultimas Sailors sin despertar. Ahora la ultima batalla se avecina, donde Serena esta de por medio, y solo nosotros podremos protegerla.

_Pero necesito tener cada noche  
esos dulces sueños donde estés tú  
y poder estar a tu lado siempre juntos..._

Serena parpadeo, de la nada una sensación de inquietud se apodero de ella, varias ímagenes llegaron a su cabeza como fotografías borrosas.

_Después de todo tengo que_  
_hacer el trabajo bien_  
_y con mis mano destruir este mal_  
_por siempre se extinguirá_  
_Hasta ese día tengo que_  
_Intentar sobrevivir_  
_Es hora de despertar_  
_¡Guerrera del amor!_

En la frente de los cuatro unos signos extraños empezaron a brillar, Sailor blaze permaneció seria.

- Sailor ravange - Varios destellos de luces rodearon a Sammy por completo, dejando ver a una Sailor de cabellera café corta, su traje de marinero era de un color amarillo y blanco, en su frente una luna blanca se dibujo junto con un símbolo. La Sailor miro a Blaze y asintió levemente.

-Sailor iron - Destellos dorados rodearon a Andrew por completo, dejando ver a una Sailor de vestimenta metálica, su cabello rubio tenía algunos mechones largos, la Sailor miro a Blaze y sonrió de medio lado.

-Sailor sail - Destellos naranjas rodearon a Inuzuki hasta cubri por completo su cuerpo, para luego dejar ver a una Sailor de cabellera naranja y ojos verdes, su vestimenta de Sailor era de un color naranja suave el cpual combinaba con ella. La sailor hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Sailor earth - Un simbolo se formo en la frente de Molly, varios destellos verdes la rodearon. dejando visible a una Sailor de vestimenta verde jade, en su frente se hallaba una tiara con una piedra verde, la Sailor miro a Blaze y sonrió.

_A veces las personas cambian_  
_Lograra creer en ti si te quiere_  
_Intentara que este amor no salga bien_  
_Es algo que nunca podré consentirlo._

Mina caminaba por unos pasillos grandes, al parecer se hallaba perdida.

-Aww, ¿donde están los baños? me perderé el concierto - Mina apretó sus puños molesta y miro en varias direcciones.

Una suave brisa soplo poniéndole los pelos de punta. Una silueta salió de la nada colocándose frente a Mina.

-Sailors venus - La mujer la miro - Te estaba buscando. Suerte la mía, te eh encontrado sola.

-¿Sailor galaxia? - Mina la miro sorprendida.

-Tenemos asuntos importantes - Galaxia camino decidida hacia Mina la cual retrocedió asustada.

-Aléjate de ella - De la nada Sailor uranus surgió con la mirada posada en Galaxia - Si no quieres una pelea ahora mismo.

-Valla, dos Sailors de un tiro - Murmuro Galaxia sonriendo de medio lado.

Mina y Uranus fruncieron el ceño.

_Y siempre que quiera protegerte_  
_Volare a tu lado y cuidare de ti_  
_El amor,en si no es más que una clara luz._

_Adelante tenemos que_  
_Hacer el trabajo bien_  
_Les mostraremos el corazón puro de una mujer._

En el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos, Darien caminaba con unas maletas siendo seguido por cuatro personas, su mirada se hallaba perdida en la nada mientras que Jedite lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Rey Endymion me esta escuchando? - Darien lo miro confundido.

¿Decías algo? - Preguntó.

-Nuestro vuelo a Japón saldrá en cinco minutos es mejor apurarnos - Volvió a mencionar Jedite. Darien asintió.

_Lo que tenemos que hacer __  
Es intentar sobrevivir  
Abre en tu corazón  
¡Guerrera del amor!_

Seiya se tomo el micrófono entre sus manos, mientras miraba de reojo a Yaten y a Taiki que se encontraban detrás de el.

-Es hora - Murmuro, los dos asintieron.

_Después de todo tengo que  
Hacer el trabajo bien  
Y con mis manos destruir este mal  
Por siempre se extinguirá_

_Hasta ese día tengo que  
Intentar sobrevivir  
Es hora de despertar  
¡Guerrera del amor! _

_( Aylin - Guerrera del Amor.)_

Los gritos de las personas resonaron una vez más, Terumi sonrió.

-¡Gracias a todos! ¡Gracias por venir! - Terumi hizo una leve reverencia - Ahora presentaremos en esta gran noche a un grupo musical muy famoso, tras haberse alejado del escenario durante mucho tiempo ahora están de regreso - Los gritos retumbaron - Demos le un gran aplauso a ¡The Trhee Ligths!

_Busco tu amor x3_

_Dulce sonrisa que  
Brilla en la eternidad  
Bello lucero que  
Siempre me hace feliz  
Eres mi mas grande tesoro  
(Eterna luz de estrella)_

_Aquel día fatal no te pude cuidar_  
_y ahora mis lagrimas_  
_Tengo que controlar_  
_Solamente queda el dolor_  
_(nunca te olvido niña)_

_Busco tu amor (cristal del universo)_  
_Busco tu amor (quiero secar tu llanto)_  
_Busco tu amor (de verdad)_  
_Ven que yo te quiero abrazar_

_Tu aroma es lo que busco (te busco a ti)_  
_con mi voz un día te alcanzare (busco a ti)_  
_dime en donde estas amor (princesa)_  
_princesa vuelve.._

_Contéstame (hazlo por mi)_  
_ven por favor (hazlo por mi)_  
_contéstame (ven junto ami)_  
_ten compasión( te lo pido)_

_Buso tu amor 4x_

_Vengo buscándote_  
_cruzando el cielo azul_  
_vengo pidiéndole_  
_a una estrella fugas_  
_que me lleve pronto a tu lado_  
_diciendo luz de estrellas_

_He madurado ya_  
_no lo pude evitar_  
_y he descubirto que_  
_mis recuerdos no están_  
_ere pieza clave de mi_  
_(ven a mi lado niña)_

_Busco tu amor (tu semilla plateada)_  
_Busco tu amor se la a llevado el río)_  
_Busco tu amor (con desesperación)_  
_la corriente nos separo.._

_Tu aroma es lo que busco (te busco a ti)_  
_con mis voz un día te alcanzare (te alcanzare)_  
_dime en donde estas amor (princesa)_  
_princesa vuelve.._

_contéstame (hazlo por mi)_  
_ven por favor (hazlo por mi)_  
_contéstame (ven junto ami)_  
_ten compasión (te lo pido)_

_x3_

Three lights - Busco tu amor. - watch?v=Gp-qx5Zy3z8

* * *

**TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX**

Serenity se hallaba frente al espejo con la mirada perdida, su vestimenta esa noche resaltaba, su vestido blanco era más escotado de lo habitual, y las preciosas joyas que traía hacían que su piel resaltara.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante - Dijo Serenity.

La puerta fue abierta y de ella se asomo Sailor pluto con su típico traje de Sailor.

-Reina Serenity, todos la esperan en la fiesta - Serenity se paro de su asiento empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida - Se ve hermosa esta noche majestad.

Serenity sonrió de medio lado. Serenity salió de su cuarto siendo escoltada por Pluto.

-Hoy es la gran noche - Murmuro pluto para si misma, entonces una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus labios.

* * *

**Holaaa...** :D

¿Como estan?

Fiuuuuu termine el capi..

¿Como quedo?

Los eh dejado asi O_O Jajaja

Si se que no se esperaban esto ;)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Me alegra saber que les sigue gustando mi historia :)

Dejen sus rewies..

¿Que pasara con serena?

¿Que busca Sailor galaxia?

¿Por que dijo eso Sailor pluto?

¿Por que Darien busca la copa lunar?

y bueno solo para dejarlos picados..

**Aviso muy importante:**

**En el siguiente capitulo se revelaran algunos secretos :)**

**Esperen el capitulo 5 :D**

**'' La caida del tokio de cristal''**

**Waaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Saludos.. Bye :P**


End file.
